SGC Unleashed
by crazyaolguy
Summary: What if, the Whole SGC had been little more effective, little more emphasis on acquiring technology. Starts at Season 1 Enigma. This will follow Cannon when it's necessary. Think of butterfly effect. These characters are little different, they behave, act little differently. so the story unfolds a lot differently (Remember the butterfly) than cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - SGC Franchise and characters are not my creation. I don't own SGC, Character, Story or Franchise in any manner. This is a work of Fanfiction and I make no money from this whatsoever.

Author notes: I had this idea about how SGC missed so many opportunities, simply because the writers of the original story wanted to put it through 10 seasons or something. So this is my take on it. Unleashing SGC as a whole on the galaxy wasn't going to be pretty sight in any way.

Recently I read "Maybourne Unleashed" By BajaB (Awesome writer, check out his stuff on Harry the Hufflepuff and Alternate SGC Storylines). I don't know If I can enter links in here, but it should be easy for you guys to search for BajaB nick and find his stories.

With his permission, I am taking ideas, plots and storylines. I am not planning to copy the whole things, just ideas. So you'll find my story quite different than his "Maybourne Unleashed".

* * *

In Black ops, there were things you had to do, you never would have done in other circumstances. Just for the sake of your people. As a veteran—Hah! That was just a nice way of saying, he'd killed far too many people. Jack grimaced a bit and decided, there were a few lines he didn't want to cross.

Watching that self-important fool flail around in anger at losing the Tollans was good enough. He smirked and turned towards Sam.

"Say, Carter," He leaned towards her and whispered, "How long do you think it'll take for their gate to be buried under lava?"

Samantha Carter was broken out of her thoughts by the odd question. Why would the Colonel want to know that, she wondered.

"Sir, it should have been buried by now," she said.

Jack clicked his tongue, irritated by the news. The Tollan didn't seem to care about the fate of the others on the planet, alive or dead. In their self-righteous, self-absorbed manner, they had left them to fend for themselves.

With their gate buried now, The SGC couldn't even go through and scavenge a few technological trinkets for research.

From his own chats with Teal'c, he knew, that bastard snake Apophis might even be planning ways to conquer Earth and assuage his wounded pride. Snatching away his First Prime was truly a great feather in the SGC's cap.

"Sir, why are you asking about that?" Sam asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Hmm?" he asked, broken from his thoughts, before he realized what she'd said. "Don't worry your pretty little head about that, Carter," he told her, and started walking away.

Sam blushed a little at his phrasing and mumbled, "That'd be sexual harassment in normal conditions."

Daniel, who had noticed their conversation, wondered aloud, "Maybe Jack was considering trying to go back and gather a few things from their planet for our R&amp;D?"

Sam blinked and turned towards him wide eyed at this thought.

"Daniel, do you really think, the Colonel is thinking about something like that?"

Daniel shrugged, "It's hard to say exactly what he is thinking about. What I know is, Jack cares about his team, his people. Even if there are few lines, he wouldn't cross, I know I wouldn't be surprised if he's thinking of getting a few advantages as a precaution."

Daniel looked at Sam and Teal'c, "I think we should keep quiet about this."

* * *

What's with this assignment? Getting into weird ass situations again and again. Now staring at his own face on a robot. He wanted to palm his face, hard.

"Well, I hope you guys keep Mr. Comtraya out of anything else as ridiculous like this?" Jack waved his hand towards their robot self. Did his Robo-copy just rolled his eyes on him?

That's why he wanted to palm his face, hard few more times.

"Well, you guys, bury the gate, ok."

Jack started walking up to the Ramp towards the Gate.

"Jack!" Hearing his own voice… and how often you could say that with a straight face, he stopped. R-Jack, walked towards him and started whispering in his ear. As Jack listened, his eyes almost bugged out.

"Are you serious?" He looked at R-Jack.

"Robo-brain. I am processing ideas far faster than you could."

Jack groaned and said, "Couldn't have just said, Yes."

"I'll talk to the General." Jack was looking at his Robo-self, what he was suggesting was not that out of the world, but getting it approved would be… Well, that would be a General's job, to convince the brass with this idea. Yes, overall this operation could work like that.

* * *

General Hammond was reading the report that his Second in command. What he was reading here, in this report was almost treasonous. Unless he could get it cleared by The President. He needed to get it cleared, simply a team of four can do only so much. Few extra hands, a few sets of extra eyes and ears will go a long way.

He could understand why Jack decided to write a full report on this, instead of sharing it verbally. The way brass was playing it with Col. Maybourne last time, he didn't want a repeat of that. Hammond puts the report through the shredder and waited for a while.

"Do you think we need this?" He asked his 2IC.

"Yes Sir, I think we can use this situation and create an advantage for us."

General Hammond closed his eyes, giving another thought about all of this. He came to the conclusion pretty fast. They needed this advantage.

"Good, then it's my job to convince The President."

As Jack left, Hammond started picked up the red phone that went straight to the president and started dialing. He needed a face to face appointment if he wanted to convince the Joint Chief of Staff and The President. Jack had the right idea about this. If they could get this operation running, this will change their world as it was now.

He wiped his forehead and started planning just how exactly he was going to pitch this to them.

* * *

"So what were you whispering in Jack's ear?"

R-Daniel stopped Jack and asked him. Robo-Jack signaled his teammates to come together for a conference.

"Daniel, first answer me this."

"If you wanted a single advantage that can easily advance our technology and put us if not equal to Goa'uld but closer to them. What would you want?"

R-Daniel was silent for a few seconds, contemplating the answer. From light shining from R-Carter's eyes, he could tell, she had an idea. Teal'c as always, showed very little tell, but he was thinking about it too.

"Spaceship?"

R-Jack chuckled at the answer.

"As much as I'd like that answer to be true, no, that's too much of a leap in technology for us. Teal'c?"

He turned towards his friend of few words.

"Colonel O'Neill, I also believe spaceships would be an advantage I would want."

Jack nodded and looked at Sam and smirked.

"I think you have an idea where I am going with this?"

"Sir, I.." Sam started to speak, but got interrupted by Jack.

"Sam, Call me Jack. I am not your senior here."

Samantha was startled and tried it again…

"Sir,.. Err Jack… If you are thinking of advancing our technology, then you are thinking of data processing and handling… in basic terms computing capabilities."

R-Jack was grinning like a loon.

"Oh, and why do you think that is?"

R-Sam was confused by his odd behavior, but he was a little odd anyway, so she decided to just let it go.

"This body's capability… whatever technology is processing and handling the data from our brains, its far too advanced when compared to ours. With Naquadah as fuel in power generation is possible, it's just about knowing how to harness that power. Goa'uld uses crystal technology and we have no idea, how it's created or operated. Even Teal'c doesn't know about that."

"Indeed." The stoic jaffa affirmed.

"With high level of computing technology, we can easily make breakthrough in any of our fields. It has an application beyond just creating spaceships or weapons. Just take our Stargate Dialer as an example. We are feeding the data from our supercomputers. Even with the highest level of computing technology, we have. It still takes about an hour to calculate just one single address. Creating simulations and handling massive amounts of data processed will shorten our time considerably."

R-Jack chuckled and nodded. "Anything else?"

"Our communications, other sciences will advance a few centuries with this level of computing capabilities."

"If I am thinking right, then you want me to study these designs and improve our computing abilities?"

"Yes, this is the advantage and breakthrough we desperately need. I don't believe any advanced civilization would be eager to help us in any manner. If we keep operating Stargate, sooner or later, we'll find the secrets of Crystal technology. There is no doubt about that."

"With technology reverse engineered from here, we can use it to generate funds and advance our civilization. No matter what our Military heads are thinking, we cannot directly combat the Goa'uld, not unless our planet as a whole is advanced. Did you see the numbers of just Jaffa force Teal'c estimate each System lord has?"

"Even if we put our whole population mano-e-mano against the Jaffa of a single system lord, we'll lose. I am not even counting the ships and other forces."

"Indeed. Every system lord has hundreds of battleships. Most of them are being used as a force to handle their vast territories. I believe, a single battleship will easily bombard and destroy Earth from Orbit."

R-Daniel looked thoughtful and then asked Teal'c.

"How do you think, any system lord will treat our planet?"

"Daniel Jackson, they will think of your planet as a resource to be used. Your nuclear weapon will have no effect on their battleships. The more human slaves they have, the more they can send to mine Naquadah and other elements Goa'uld uses."

It was during R-Teal'c statement, something came to Jack's mind.

"Teal'c, tell me, do you know a place or Stargate address that would be any advantage for us?"

"What do you mean, Jack O'Neill?"

"Think, right now all of us have computer level memory. We can pretty much recall what we ate ten years 240 days ago during our breakfast. I am talking about any resources or planets that you saw when you were a kid or any of your assignments under snakes. Any planet where we can go through and…"

Jack trailed off thinking about this…

"Oh my god…" R-Daniel and R-Sam whispered.

R-Daniel turned towards Teal'c and started explaining.

"Think about Minor Goa'uld serving under Apophis. Someone low on the totem pole, who would be either too afraid to report minor precision strikes or believe we are agents of other minor lords."

"Wow Daniel, it seems like we are finally making you into a decent Black ops operator." Jack crowed at Daniel's explanation, receiving a glare in return.

R-Sam interrupted their victory jig.

"What about any shipyards?"

R-Teal'c nodded his head in negative, "Even as first prime, I was never told of a Chappa'ai's address to Apophis's shipyard. He always delegated that work to his most trusted subordinate Goa'uld."

"Trusted Goa'uld, isn't that an oxymoron?" Jack said, making everyone chuckle at his dry and honest truth.

R-Teal'c started speaking once again.

"I believe there are few minor Goa'ulds who were working under Cronus and Apophis when I was a child would be a great target. Even if I was recognized as Shol'va, Apophis would never advertise the whole truth about Tau'ri. I believe anyone except a few Goa'uld working directly under Apophis would know about the involvement of Tau'ri."

"We can get away with targeting territories of few Goa'ulds who are on the edge of Cronus's Territory. It is very common for a minor Goa'uld to make a play for another Goa'uld's territories and increase their influence. This byplay is often ignored by most System lords as long as they get their tributes without any hassles."

"Care to list their addresses, Teal'c Buddy." R-Jack had an excited look in his eyes. "I think, with our current situation, we'll be able to overpower small forces of Jaffa and sprint away some resources for us."

'Indeed, I shall give it to Captain Carter." Teal'c nodded towards R-Samantha Carter.

"Well, sir, then I should start working on improving our capabilities. Just a few hours of battery power is going to be a bad idea for us." Sam got up and started looking for Harlan.

R-Jack turned towards R-Daniel and said, "I want you to put together a primer on Goa'uld language with Tealc's help."

This would be a great way to gather resources without giving away Tau'ri's position. May be he should ask Jack and SG1 to create another set of Robo-SG1… or at least a few copies of Carter, her brilliant mind doubled or quadrupled would only help them. And, they could always afford having any extra Sam around, this place was too much of a cock-farm anyway, . He chuckled at the direction his thoughts were going.

He just hoped, Jack was able to convince the general and get some extra hands for this project.

* * *

Sam, like always, had came through for them. Some of Harlan's companions had created and used a battery. It had a shelf life of thirty six hours. Far better than what they have currently in their bodies. Now they could plan and go through these missions.

With these new bodies, they didn't require any sleep. So all of them were working pretty much 24/7. He wasn't surprised, with how fast Sam has fixed their major issue.

With Harlan's help, they were removing Apophis's mark from Tealc head. He'll be their Jaffa Leader. Three Jaffa wouldn't even raise an eyebrow in other minor Goa'uld's camp. Even Jaffa were too used to their superiority, they simply wouldn't expect surgical strikes with just three Jaffa.

Their concept of Black ops was non existent. They didn't need it anyway.

Their target 'Answer" or was it "Ansgar"? Curse his perfect robotic memory. It just wasn't fun butchering snake's name if you were being reminded of the right answer all the time.

Divine spear, Daniel said. For a minor Goa'uld, that name was far too presumptuous. From what Teal'c remembered, this snake had a couple of hundred Jaffa, few gliders and may be small tel'tak transport about a decade or so ago. A hyperspace capable transport, now if they could get their hands on it, it'd be a major coup.

He chuckled and looked at Sam, who was more than little pissed off with her get up. Well, that harem girl dress looked great on her, those perfect pins went a long way to meet perfect buns. 

Looking at her, he decided, he'd have to be extra careful not to get in line on her fire… Friendly fire was looking pretty darn high possibility right now. Infiltrating with a good looking female tend to make things easier.

He sighed. They had too much to do and little time may be. Again, thanks to robotic memory, they now could speak and understand, Goa'uld language perfectly. R-Daniel was currently putting together the complete detail on the Goa'uld language to send back to the SGC.

It's been forty-eight hours since Jack went back to the SGC. He was at least hoping to hear something from him. Couple of SGC teams will make this mission far more easier but needs must.

"Sam, are you ready?"

"No Sir, I am not. I didn't expect to do this when I joined SGC."

Jack was sheepish about that, "Ah… I."

"I understand it needs to be done, With this, I'll be in perfect position to handle him, Sir." Jack grimaced hearing that. Even if his teammates were robotic copies, he didn't want them to feel like that. Expendable, they were not.

Jack looked at her, "Just say the word, we'll do it without all this." He waved his hands towards her dress, getting a full body blush from her.

"Just like Teal'c said, a blue eyed blonde female will be unique enough for him to overlook our story. Their greedy nature is something that can be predicted like clockwork, Sir."

"Well, you are our unique blue-eyed blond female. Just because now all of you are robots, don't think you guys are expendable."

"It's ok, sir."

Sam blushed some more and turned away from him. She still remembered the attraction she had for her superior. He had a way with words, that clicked with her. She sighed, and wondered, how their relationship will change. They were in robotic bodies, but the emotion presents inside her, were her own. Funny how she could have those emotions, even with the absence of hormones. These bodies in many ways were quite damn superior, even their plumbing worked as advertised.

Sex without consequences… it was possible now. Only fault this body had, it could not conceive a baby. Even though she was completely focused on her job, she still watched young mothers with a hidden desire. She snorted and hoped that Sam in SGC gets her head out of her ass and do something about that.

It's funny in a way, she had an access to one of the technological marvel in the form of these bodies and she's thinking about everything else besides technology.

* * *

General Hammond was in a meeting with President and Chief of Staff, and Jack was overseeing the SGC right now. He was thinking of sending a message to R-Jack, but decided against it. Right now, he'd let R-Jack plan out this operation. There is a ton of things he needs to do. Getting few operators and experts without that mook Maybourne planting his own operators in. He didn't look very competent at all.

"May be I should collect a few markers in for this." Jack wondered as he scratched his head with a pencil.

"Jack, Where is General Hammond?" Daniel was ever inquisitive. May be its in his profession, they are used to unearth tons of crap to find interesting things.

"Some sort of meeting, space monkey." He answered. He got up and started walking towards Sam's lab.

Reaching her lab, he knocked once and then entered.

"Sir."

"Sam, I was thinking, did you work on those Jaffa staffs and zat thingies? What are our chances of making something like home grown?"

"Sir, there are two factors that are stopping us from re-creating Zats and Staffs"

"Oh, only two things?" Jack asked almost mockingly.

Sam smirked a little with his answer.

"Yes, sir, first is the issue of an alloy, it's a compound that uses Naquadah and something else, that we can't identify let alone have access to. Our R&amp;D is theorizing that we might be able to do without it, but it's not sure."

"And the second thing."

"Liquid Naquadah. We have no idea, how to convert the ore into that liquefied form. It's liquefied form is the most stable element and it makes it safe to use in any manner. From my talks with with Teal'c, we know that Goa'uld uses Naquadah in the liquefied manner because of its stability."

"Stability you say? Ok, what does that mean in simple terms."

"Simple terms? Basically Zero failure rates, forget about them for a few hundred years, you pick it up, it works."

"Sweet," Jack said with a whistle.

Sam smiled and nodded, "Indeed. If we can find out how to convert into that form, we should be able to create far more powerful source. I believe we can create a power reactor for that."

"Any breakthroughs on it?"

"None as of yet. Our biggest hurdle is doing it in secret. If we could have a few hundreds mind looks at it, I wouldn't be surprised if we get a breakthrough in a few months. But…" She shrugged.

Their conversation was interrupted by a saluting Airman.

"Sir, General has arrived, he'll be here in ten minutes."

Jack blinked, "That was fast. I didn't expect him to get done with meeting for at least few days."

This didn't sound good. If he's back so fast, chances are this operation was denied. There was nothing in this operation that would go over so badly to be denied outright like this. Their biggest issue should have been about operating outside the SGC.

Jack grimaced at that thought, "Yeah, like that would go over well with the brass. The higher ups can't have anything running around which they can't control."

Walking slowly towards the General's Office, he didn't know what to expect from this.

He didn't notice when he reached General's office due to his thoughts. He raised his hands and knocked.

"Come in."

Entering and saluting his superior, Jack stood at attention. This was the situation which required formality.

"At ease and sit down, will you Jack."

"Thank you, sir."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes as Jack observed his superior. General looked tired, maybe it was the travel, but he wasn't so sure about that.

'Jack, I can't help you with this. I am planning to raise this idea again and again in front of Staff and The President."

"Sir, may I ask, why the operation is being denied?"

"It seems like they have something at work already, but their mandate is going to be different. Plus your idea of gathering our allies in this command wasn't taken that well by the committee."

"Sir, we don't have the manpower to tackle the Gou'ald empire. Even though we won few skirmishes here and there in the last year. I don't expect us to much longer."

"Neither do I, neither do I. This is why I am planning to raise this again next time we meet."

"Sir, for some reason, I am not as confident about this new team or agents. Do you think, Col. Maybourne is…"

"No, I doubt he is responsible. What are you going to do now?"

"Sir, I am planning to inform my Robo counterpart. I think I should see how our Alpha site is going?"

"Permission granted. Take the team with you."

"Sir."

Jack saluted and left the office.

* * *

R-Jack was startled as their stargate started to turn. He immediately signaled his team, who started moving at his signal and take positions. They had discussed this to counter any sort of invasion for time being.

He was little surprised to see Jack and the rest of the SG1 coming out of the stable portal. He wasn't expecting him to come back so fast.

"Tch, seems like it didn't pan out."

R-Jack started moving towards them.

"Jack hands where I could see it." He said in a loud voice.

"Sheesh, man you are such a tight ass." Jack complained and showed his hands.

"So. I guess it didn't go as we thought." R-Jack said and the look on Jack's face confirmed it.

Jack noticed his robo copy and said, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like a Jaffa?" R-Jack smirked. "Well, if you were even 5 minutes late, you wouldn't have met us. We were planning to continue what we do best."

Sam behind him gasped at that. R-Jack saw and waved to her.

"Don't tell me about that." Jack said. Sam would have said something to her superior, but knew what kind of man he was. She just stayed silent.

It was then R-Sam came out of her position along with other members of R-SG1.

Jack whistled at R-Sam's dress, getting a glare from both versions of Sam.

"Now I want in, whatever mission you have." Jack turned towards his robo self.

"Sorry, Classified and above your pay grade, Jack."

"Aww, shucks."

Both Sam's rolled their eyes at the conversation. While R-Daniel shared all the data he had collected on Goa'uld language.

"I don't see Harlan anywhere here?" Jack inquired.

"As usual, he's fixing this place up. Frankly, we don't have as much raw material here to completely fix it, so we have to make do with whatever we got. I am surprised, this place has been standing for 11,000 years."

"Yeah." Jack walked towards his Robo-self and said, "Anything you need. Can't promise, but…"

R-Jack looked at it, "hmm… can you ask Sam to help us make couple of her copies? With her intellect…" He trailed off knowing that Jack understood. Carter was blindingly brilliant.

Jack shrugged, "Talk to her, if she allows you."

R-Jack nodded and signaled R-Sam to talk to her.

R-Jack turned to his self, "We'll keep you updated as needed. If we could get a few more members, it'd have made our lives easier. Right now, Our Daniel will give you complete codex on Goa'uld language."

"Nothing technological?"

"Nothing as of yet. Even with robotic memories, it's not easy to process that much data."

There wasn't much need to say between them. If his robo-self had all of his memories, then he knows what needs to be done. They needed an operation that was outside of SGC jurisdiction. They needed a man that could be trusted to do what is right.

If he didn't trust copies of his own team, then who else he could. Yes, they'll do what's necessary, to be the sword and to be that silent knife when needed. Jack noticed from the corner of his eyes, Carter moving with her robo copy, probably to get copied few times over.

"Damn, I wouldn't mind having couple of Sam running around."

"Out of luck, buddy." R-Jack heard him and snorted.

Jack realized he had said that out loud. Daniel looked embarrassed, Teal'c was, as always, perfect poker face. Oh, there was a slight smirk on his face. Jack was too experienced to be embarrassed about his outburst. So he took it coolly.

About 10 minutes later, Jack and SG1 was walking up the ramp as portal settled down in shimmer in front of them.

"Hey, you know… try to get…" Jack said as he motioned with his hand.

"We'll try."

He nodded and then walked into the portal with his team.

* * *

R-Jack watched his counterpart walk through the portal and now all it comes down to four of them.

He sighed, a little loudly than needed making Daniel ask him.

"What's up, Jack?"

"Nothing, this op wasn't cleared by Brass back on earth. So we are on our own."

Daniel looked a little worried, but still you could see, he was ready. He came a long way since he first met a bumbling archaeologist couple of years back.

Now he could see three Sams, and what a view it was… They also looked determined. Now with their creation, they didn't have much raw material to create more of them. It was pain to get the material from Harlan. If it wasn't for Carter's brilliance, he suspected, Harlan wouldn't have agreed. They agreed to fix this ratty old place up and get more raw material for him.

Shaking his thoughts, he realized, now was the time for them to set up for that mission. He looked at the teammates and said, "You guys, remember, we have to move fast. If we can get the advantage without getting Sam to go as a harem girl for the creeper, we'll take that chance. Sam's nice shot, I'd like to have another extra gun ready on this mission."

R-Jack looked at her, "I doubt, you can hide even a small gun in that dress. Do you think that tracer will help you map the place?"

Sam nodded with confidence, "Yes, sir, it'll work. I'll use that tracer to trace a map for you. Harlan's technology base is about 100 years advanced compared to us. Though this copying mechanism is something that was truly brilliant and I'd say, it's even few hundred years advance enough for them."

"Even though we can delay this mission, but something in me, tells me to do it today."

"Yes, sir," "Yes," "Indeed," Was voiced from his companions.

He smirked, yes, this was the team that'll shake the creepy crawlers' world.

* * *

AN once again: Read and Review. I do need Beta for this story... Well for my Gamer X too. If you are up to reading some horrible writing but hopefully better story and don't mind editing it for me. I'd be glad to have you look over my notes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** \- SGC Franchise and characters are not my creation. I don't own SGC, Character, Story or Franchise in any manner. This is a work of Fanfiction and I make no money from this what so ever.

**Author notes: **This chapter is out mostly because it kept hammering in my head. I had to type it out. Again, it's not Beta'd. If any of you nice fellows want to beta this story. Please PM me.

* * *

As soon as R-SG1 exits from the Portal, they see, like always, more trees. Normally this would have initiated a rant about rarely finding anything alien on alien planet, but this mission was far too important.

"O'Neill, I believe that path should be the one to Goa'uld's palace. It should not be too far from here."

"Yeah, these snakes like their comfort too much."

"Indeed, even minor lords as a habit, avoid walking too much."

"Let's go then, We'll follow you, Teal'c."

R-Teal'c nodded and started following the path he had pointed out. They had barely walked for ten minutes, they stumbled onto first patrol of Jaffa. Their armor wasn't as elaborate as Ra or Apophis's Jaffa carried. That reminded him of extendable armor head. That would be a nice thing to have. R-Jack watched as R-Teal'c gave the signal to stop and then walked towards the group of Jaffa.

"My god, request an audience from your god. He even sent a present for him."

Teal'c pointed out Sam as a present who somehow hid her grimace. She had to act as demure, feminine, weak women. She had been kicking boy's asses since she could walk, for a tomboy, she thought she was doing good.

Other Jaffa said something thing, R-SG1 couldn't hear, but it looked like they allowed for them to meet their god. R-Jack almost rolled his eyes at that thought.

Teal'c came back and motioned for them to follow one of the Jaffa. After walking for another fifteen minutes, they saw a huge palace. But that's not what had their interest. No, all of their attention focused on small thing with little to their left.

It was a tel-tak, a hyperspace capable cargo ship. Jack almost wanted to jump in celebration and sly look at Carter, showed she wanted to rip that thing apart to see how it worked.

Teal'c signaled them to stop and motioned Sam to follow him. It seemed like she'll likely be with other harem girls. Jack grimaced at that thought and hoped nothing goes wrong here.

Five very long minutes later, Teal'c came back and motioned them to move towards Jaffa barracks. It was then their Jaffa guide left to join his group on patrol.

"O'Neil, it seems like Ansgar is not here. He was called by Chronus for some reason."

"Really? That's good. Any other Gou'ald here?"

"No, this is his territory. Minor Gou'ald are very protective of their territory, so he'd never leave any other Gou'ald in charge no matter how much he trusts him."

"Do you think we can steal that tel-tak from this Ansgar guy?"

'I'd not advise that. Chronus recently gifted him a Hat'ak battleship. It's an old ship, but its powerful. If we try to use tel'tak to escape, it's a plasma weapon will easily destroy our shields and ship."

"How did you find that?"

"I heard humans and others servants talk about it in the palace. That Jaffa guide was also very proud of the fact, that their god had acquired a battleship."

"Damn that sucks. What else we can steal from here?"

"Some Naquadah, some other ore, may be communication orbs that Gou'ald use?"

Suddenly they were little started with a static and then R-Carter's voice in their ears.

"Sir, I am alone, right now, and I think I have mapped out the route, possibly to his throne room too. Right now in his absence, security is a bit lax."

"Sam, good to hear from you. Teal'c thinks, we should be able to steal some Naquadah and may be communication orbs. The spaceship is no-go. They probably have a Hat'ak mother-ship in orbit which will pretty much blast us before we could get into FTL."

"Sir, if you could get me inside that tel-tak, I think I have a way to get information from it."

R-Jack and R-Teal'c looked at each other at this announcement from R-Sam. They had no idea what she had cooked in her brilliant head. A subtle nod and they were ready for the mission.

"Do you think, you could get out of there? Or should Teal'c extract you from there?"

"I think I could do it, but Teal'c should be here. May be we can check, if there is anything for us to gather."

"That'd be a good idea. Teal'c"

"Indeed, I am on my way, Captain Carter."

Teal'c moved swiftly through the distance. Jack was looking around, trying to see if its possible for Daniel and him to easily get closer to the ship. He motioned R-Daniel to follow him and started moving towards the ship.

Next ten minutes were silent, only knocking out any Jaffa guard, they came across. Both Daniel and Jack were hiding closer to the ship.

Jack activated his transmitter, waited for few second for confirmation and spoke.

"Teal'c, if you are coming from Palace, there are two guards. You should be able to see one of them. Please try to take them out silently."

"I'll, O'Neill."

They waited for a couple of minutes, when they suddenly saw one of the Guard go through seizer and collapse down and another was taken out by Teal'c. Knocking him out by choking. Sam had zatted the other guard.

They watched Teal'c open the tel-tak and then signal for them to come.

Both Jack and Daniel pretty much ran through the rest of the course. Entering into the ship. They found, Teal'c had taken care of another Jaffa guard inside the ship. May be he was the pilot or co-pilot of this ship.

"Nice looking ship." Jack commented and then noticed Ring transporters. "Oh, you can use Ring Transport in this."

Teal'c replied, "Yes, O'Neill. Ring transports are the fastest and instantaneous method of transportation. It's installed in every Hyperspace capable ship. Transporting Jaffas or cargo using ring transport from high in orbit makes it easier. Now, Let's go."

R-SG1 moved through the transport into the piloting cabin. He was expecting something grand, but seeing this cabin only disappointed him. It only had two seats. For the pilot and co-pilot may be. In front of them, they could see the screen which was flashing some Gou'ald text and very few buttons on the console.

"This is… I have nothing to say about this." Jack said.

Teal'c looked at him for a second and the commented, "Goa'uld wants their technology to look like magic and easy to use. That's why you don't see much here, besides that directional level and basic system for guiding."

"I can understand that part, but it's underwhelming. So Sam, you think, you can do anything about that."

Sam turned and looked at them, "Sir, our robot bodies cannot activate these systems. According to Teal'c, they need Naquadah in their bodies to activate them."

"Indeed, I had suspected something like this." Teal'c responded.

"What about, what were you thinking, Sam?"

"I am trying to see if it'll work. It seems like I can flick through the computing system, but can't activate the whole ship's subsystem without Naquadah in blood."

"Sam, how fast do you think this thing can travel?"

"Hang on a second, sir." Sam said as she flicked through more data and then commented. "This tel-tak can cover a light year in a couple of days, sir."

"That's slow." R-Jack said slowly.

His comment made everyone turn and look at him.

"What? Don't you guys think it's slow. Even if we were able to take this ship, it'll take us years to get back to Harlan's world."

"Sir, I think it has a lot to do how powerful their power source is. Hat'ak can generate far more energy and that can help travel much faster than this little tub."

"Captain Carter is right. It takes much fuel to power Hat'ak and it can go many times of the speed of light. Much faster than any other type of ships Goa'uld have."

R-Jack was silent for a few minutes, watching R-Sam and R-Teal'c work through the ship's system. She was manipulating the systems very skillfully.

"Sam, tell me again, how are you going to get information out of it."

R-Sam smirked a little and then said, "Sir, We have robotic memories. So if we see, we can record it in our memories permanently. So I am copying the schematics of this ship inside my memory database. It's just its taking too much time, even flicking at the faster rate. We'd be here for hours."

Having said that, R-Sam was thinking about all the options they had. Suddenly something clicked in her mind. She stopped R-Teal'c and started rummaging through their bags and then went over to another panel and ripped it open.

Oh, yeah, there were robots now, had far more strength now than in their blood and flesh bodies.

"Was she hot-wiring this damn thing." Jack wondered as it looked something similar to hot-wiring the car. He also noticed R-Sam using a cable to connect something just under her left breast.

"What are you doing Sam?" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

She turned, "Oh, nothing sir, I am trying to transfer as much data in my memory directly than just recording it by vision."

A couple more minutes passed by as they watched R-Sam fiddle with things, they didn't care about. Jack relaxed, as this looked very familiar to them. R-Sam fiddling with things.

As he was watching R-Sam, he saw her go into a seizure and then drop onto the floor. Shocking other members of their team.

"Sam, " Daniel shouted and ran towards her. Jack immediately pulled out the cable and tried to shake her awake.

All of them could only wonder "What now?"

* * *

R-Jack lifted R-Sam's body without much effort. He looked towards Teal'c.

"Teal'c, we have to abort the mission. What do you think of our chances of leaving without encountering any patrol."

"Other Jaffa's would have noticed us missing. Even if they were not looking for Captain Carter, they would be looking for us."

R-Jack thought for a second and gave R-Daniel to carry her. His eyes hard, he was going to be in full form.

"Daniel, you take her away, Teal'c and I'll be taking care of any patrol or roving Jaffa."

R-Daniel nodded and started walking behind R-Teal'c, who was clearing and guiding them through the ship. He signaled Daniel to stop and then started moving towards the barrack. Clearing the barracks didn't take much time.

Watching R-Jack and R-Teal'c move through the gaps and then taking down any Jaffa in their path, Daniel was mesmerized with their ability.

Walking slowly behind cover to cover, even if they wanted to run as fast as possible. It wasn't prudent. Anything overt would pretty much bring all the might of this minor lord on them.

It took them about an hour to reach the gate. Knocking out many guards, this was the fastest they could do. It was worrying, because R-Sam was still out. Daniel was getting increasingly worried over her state. Watching them take care of another group, he waited for them to dial the gate.

As soon as, Stargate connected, all three of them ran through the portal and then closing it behind them.

* * *

They exited through the portal and shouted for Harlan. One of the R-Sam looked at the copy and wondered what happened.

Harlan, who was looking curiously at the shout, came out and saw knocked out R-Sam. His eyes widened and he immediately motioned them towards the room.

"Take her there, put her in the chamber. Sammy, you come and help me." He pointed towards another R-Sam.

After a few minutes of diagnostic, it was Sam who asked.

"What the hell happened?" She asked and then added, "Sir?"

Jack grimaced and responded, "Sam was copying and downloading the data of a tel-tak ship into her memory core and she suddenly spasmed and collapsed. We have no idea what happened?"

It was Harlan, who spoke, "That's because her memory core is almost filled with random data. She collapsed as a result of auto-safety feature built in."

"So, if we remove the data, she'll wake up?"

Harlan thought for a second, "it's hard to say at this moment. I never faced this kind of issue."

It was one of the Sam copies who spoke, "The memory core is based on human brain design. On earth there were a few theories about DNA computing, this is something that surpasses that. Our brains can hold massive amounts of data. From what we can see here, she stored far more data she could handle."

"A simple spaceship has far too many subsystems. When you talk about a ship that's capable of FTL, the data size pretty much increases exponentially. I'd assume from handling and processing star-charts, to life support, anti graving or propulsion systems, FTL systems, power systems, then shielding systems. All of these systems are not only going to be huge but also processor hogs."

She was silent for a few seconds, "I think we have to create a new system, capable of not only holding this much data but also processing and compressing data. May be if we can…" She trailed off and looked at her counterpart.

"Yeah, we can do that."

Both R-Sam started gushing over the idea and started rapid throwing and bouncing ideas off each other.

R-Jack had neither any idea, nor he cared about what they were speaking. He just wanted to know if it was possible to revive Sam after this. This was the Sam who was with him from the start (in becoming Robo with them).

These two Sams were new, they were still in awe of the technology.

"Ok, what does all of that means?"

Both R-Sam stopped talking and turned together towards him.

"We'll have to create a new system, based on old ideas. We can do it, but it'll take a few days. I think, we might be able to remove the data too, but if its possible, Sam will wake up. We have no idea."

"Currently we also have no idea if it corrupted the personality part of her data. If it did, then I doubt, we are going to see any positive results."

R-Sam shrugged and then grimaced at the thought.

Jack nodded silently and started walking outside. It was all his fault. Even though he had lost his teammates, many times, this didn't make things any easier. He was getting too greedy about acquiring the ship.

R-Teal and R-Daniel looked at R-Jack and understood what he was going through. Even though they wanted to give him support, they knew it wasn't the right time to do so.

* * *

R-Jack was irritated and pissed off. Pacing back and forth, he was thinking of the fucked up op. They were able to gather small bits and pieces of technology, but losing R-Sam wasn't worth the price.

Other copies of Sam were working furiously on those incubator thingies to somehow help R-Sam and then revive her. He didn't want to disturb them from their work.

For all of the technological advancement, Harlan's people didn't have anything or any way to see or process the data. On one hand, that sounded like stupid design, on the other hand, it was more of a security feature. You wouldn't want someone to mess with your head after or during the copying process.

Both Sam were working on creating something like that. With that they'll be able to copy, paste and delete like they do in Windows. Again, all of this comes down to raw material, which they didn't have. What did they call it? Z12. Very inspiring name for a material.

According to Sam-1, it was an isotope of the same material used in the construction in Gou'ald ships and weapons. It's not only lighter, but also very durable. He wanted to call it, Admantium, but was overruled by both Sam.

He blinked in surprise at what he was thinking. His eyes narrowed and was going through all of the thoughts he had for last few minutes. Decision made, he decided to talk to R-Teal'c

"Teal'c. That other element Gou'ald use in constructions for their technologies? Do you think we can find it back there at the snake's place?"

R-Teal'c scrutinized him for a few moments and then spoke.

"Any attempt at striking back in revenge at this moment would be foolish, O'Neill."

R-Jack looked irritated at that answer. He shook his head and said

"It's not about that. You know Harlan's machine use that material as raw material. The same material that snake use along with Naquadah in construction."

R-Teal was silent for a few seconds, "O'Neill, that element is not as abundant as Naquadah. There are many solar systems where you can't find that element at all."

"So, it's about our luck in finding it there?"

R-Teal'c nodded in affirmative. Daniel, who was listening to their conversation piped in.

"Jack, so are you planning to get raw material from him?"

"Yeah, at least we should check and liberate the Naquadah from the snake." Jack said and smirked, "it's not like his need is more important than us."

"Wasn't Sun Tzu who said, liberate the hostages and feed the poor?"

Daniel groaned, "Trust you to butcher the classics. But yeah, foraging on enemy resources is good strategy."

"Indeed."

"So, How should we plan this?" Jack asked Teal'c.

'Right now, they will be on high alert. If we have to do this, we'll do this in a few days. In his arrogance, Gou'ald Ansgar will force his Jaffa to overwork, trying to find us. If few days, they'll be tired and more prone to error."

"I have also noticed, they are not as disciplined. An experienced trainer like Master Bra'tac are very rare in Jaffa community, and they often work under system lords. O'Neill and I have a far easier time infiltrating the palace again."

R-Jack hmmed and said, "I think so too, What about our target? Should we take out the snake?"

Teal'c was slient for a few seconds and then nodded, "We'll have to. Other element is rare, so only he'd know where it's kept or where we can find more from other minor lords. Any minor lord who has access to it, will be elevated to have at least couple of Hat'ak mothership."

"He recently got a Mothership. Do you think, that can be the reason?"

"I am not sure. But capturing him will yield us that answer."

* * *

Last few days, there was no improvement in the situation. They had discussed their raiding plan few times. One of the Carter had helped improve their transmitter communication. Even though she thought wasn't for this mission at this moment, but understood the need for it.

Any kind of raw material will be a great boon for them. Even Earth hasn't had much in terms of Naquadah.

As Stargate was dialed and portal stabled, R-Jack, threw a metallic ball through the portal.

"It's all clear, sir." Carter voice was heard from their transmitters.

Both R-Jack and R-Teal'c moved through the portal and immediately started scanning their surroundings. They knew where they had to go and started moving through the bushes and trenches.

With their speed and skill, it wasn't much longer they were now closer to the Palace. They could see, it now had extra security just on the perimeter. No idea what they'll meet inside.

R-Jack took the position as a sniper and nodded to R-Teal'c. The silencer for this gun, was hastily done by Carter using Harlan's material. They didn't have much ammo for their main weapons. Jack had brought extra ammunition for them during his last visit. Good Samaritan, that man. He smirked.

With taking a shot, he started wasting down any guard, that'd have noticed R-Teal'c moving around. For a Jaffa who were known as Proud Warrior, Teal'c experience with stealth operation wasn't small. He was moving swiftly and knocking out any guards before they could even see him.

Cradling his gun on the back, he picked P90 and started moving in similar manner, closer to R-Teal'c.

"So far, so good." Jack thought while keeping and eye on his surroundings. He noticed R-Teal'c had zatted the bodies and erased them. They had decided this as SOP for this mission. Leaving bodies knocked out, will leave too many elements to deal with.

As he noticed R-Teal'c moving, he followed. Thanks to their last visit, they had a partial map of the palace. So they were moving quickly, eliminating any guard found inside.

He almost whistled at R-Teal'c in action, "Damn, we were lucky, I don't want to fight Teal'c in a battle. He's too good."

Another hand signal, they moved like a unit, taking out four guards, before they could realize, they were down.

It seems like this is the snake's throne room. He snorted, "Snakes should be in the bill, not in throne rooms."

With another movement, they had entered and started circling the room and were not surprised to find the snake looking at them in anger.

"So, you come again."

He always wondered, if that gravelly voice hurts their vocal cords.

"Did you really think, I, as a God, won't notice?"

In response, Jack fired his Zat with no effect. That damn snake had force field.

This time snake thundered, "Whose Jaffa are you? I'll have you roasted and boiled."

Roasted and boiled? Damn this snake never took lessons on being a good villain. Another signal and R-Jack threw his knife at the gauntlet that was producing the force field. Seeing it pass through without any resistance and piercing it with a squelch sound.

R-Jack smirked, that was enough time and distraction for R-Teal'c to cover the distance between them. Jack also moved to secure the room. It wasn't much longer, when they had snake, down and out for the count.

"So you think, we can pull off Chronus grunts and take this snake without facing any resistance."

Teal'c eyes changed color as voice got gravely.

"Indeed, they shall be fooled by our godly magics."

Jack had chuckled at that.

* * *

He wasn't surprised that R-Teal'c pull off such a great performance at being a snake. He immediately had snakes Jaffa groveling at their feet.

Right now, they were packing and loading all the Naquadah, they could find closer to the Stargate. They had many crates of Naquadah.

"Teal'c, how much this Naquadah is this?"

"O'Neill, these crates will last for thirteen months for two Hat'ac Mothership as a fuel."

"Really, that much? Whoa."

"Do you know what's the name of other element?"

R-Teal'c shook his head in negative.

"Damn, so we have to improvise. Let's wake that snakey up."

It took a few more minutes to rouse up that Goa'uld. If the looks could kill, they would be burned many times by now. Sheesh, temperamental snake.

"So sneaky, tell me, why did Lord Chronus gave you a Mothership."

Ansgar scoffed, "Whose Jaffa are you? You dare behave like this in front of a god?"

Jack looked at him and then stabbed his knife in his thighs, earning a girlish scream from his throat.

"I am the one who is asking the question. You'll speak, even if I have to cut up little pieces of you."

Goa'uld Ansgar was horrified at these Jaffa. No Jaffa would dare lay their hands on a God like this. Not even any of his rival's Jaffa.

Another twist with a knife elicited a scream from him.

"I get it, You are Tok'ra scum. Seems like you have stopped hiding like rats you are."

Hearing this, Jack cataloged that name and gave a twist to his knife, yanking it free. Listening to snake shriek like that, was music to his ear.

"Why did Lord Chronus gave you a Mothership?"

Ansgar knew, if he didn't speak, this Tok'ra scum will keep stabbing him. Even his Jaffa was fooled by these scum.

He gritted out, "After Ra's death, Chronus had given me an order to increase Hat'acs' capabilities. It took me two years to improve the efficiency of the Naquadah reactor in the Mothership."

Well, damn, that's not good news.

"How much efficient?"

"220 %."

Jack eyes almost bugged out at the numbers.

Jack sneered at him in response,

"I doubt it. If we teach these monkeys a little, even they can improve that much. I doubt, you were given a Hat'ac just for that? So…"

Ansgar grimaced in pain a little and said, "Yeah, you are right. I was given a Hat'ac for my eliminating our main opposition around Lord Chronus territories."

"Main opposition?"

"Yeah, Tollans."

Jack and Teal'c raised their heads at that. His eyes narrowed.

"How in the world, did you get passed them?"

Ansgar chuckled, "For all their technical prowess, they are far too arrogant. Their neighboring planet had a Chappai. They were able to activate it and their first contact was with us."

Oh, god. It was something similar to their story from 1945. They thought that Stargate was a weapon. Tried activating it. When this snake found out their home world, he decided to pull this off?

Even though he could guess the rest of the story, he decided to ask about it.

"How did you pull that off?"

Ansgar chuckled at remembering that, "Tollans were too arrogant and like a fool, they gifted a power source, so that they could stop warring and destroying the planet's ecosystem."

"I just made it so, they could explode it other other side of the planet. It was powerful enough to destroy the planet and its effect would have felt on Tollana."

He smirked, "From what I know, they were only able to save ten percent of their numbers."

R-Jack was horrified and you could see it on his face. R-Teal'c eyes were hard and he was completely silent.

"How far is Tollana from here? Do you think we can take your precious Hat'ac and visit that place?"

"Yeah, you could. My Hat'ac has improved power source. Right now it can travel two light years per hour. It'll be four days journey from here."

Jack decided to knock him out, with a zat, he was unconscious few seconds later.

"Fuck, we have no idea what we'd unearth, when we started. But this is FAR TOO MUCH."

Jack was almost shouting at the end of his sentence.

"That bastard killed billions of people to eliminate their opposition. Damn it."

In his anger, he punched the wall, leaving a small fist shaped dent in its place.

"Indeed. Now what should we do, O'Neill?"

Jack was silently contemplating their plan now… For a few minutes, he was silent and thinking.

"Change of plans. First, we give all the raw material, extra weapons or whatever they have to Carter and Daniel."

"Second, we are taking this son of bitch with us."

"Third, we are also taking that Hat'ac and giving a fly by Tollana and see its condition."

"O'Neill, are you thinking of scavenging their technology?"

"Even though I loathe this, I am thinking more of their survivors."

"You think there are survivors, yet on that planet?"

"Think about it, Teal'c. They were far more advanced than Gou'ald. Do you really think, they didn't have some sort of Plan B. On Earth, during the Cold War, many families created nuclear shelter… I wouldn't be surprised at a few of them creating that. Chances are they are waiting for their turn to be rescued."

"That's what I'd do?"

R-Teal'c, who was listening silently, nodded and said, "Then that's what we shall do. I'll give the Jaffa new orders. We have to hurry up and give Lord Chronus all of this as tribute."

Jack chuckled at Teal'c enterprising attitude.

* * *

For the next few hours, the planet was in frenzy. Jaffa was running, carrying objects, to avoid their god's God wrath. Daniel was on the receiving end, storing all the raw material and weapons. They had explained the story to the gang and it was shocking for them.

He hated to get Carter out of her current work on reviving R-Sam. But they needed someone who could understand and fly those monstrosities.

R-Sam1 was with him, right now.

"Ok, you are not supposed to what she did. Got that?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled a little.

"Second, I'll try to get him to speak about the Tollana power source. Try to study it."

"Err…" Jack stalled whatever questions she had.

"I know it's not ethical or moral. But learning how to create power source will help us in the long run. Even if you get a percent of an idea on its capabilities. May be we can create our own in future."

"Yes, sir" She nodded.

"We'll have four days during the travel to interrogate the bastard."

* * *

Finally they were on Hat'ac. It took a little longer to organize all of the transfer and stuff. But now, they were in the control room. In the Hat'ac there was a small battalion of Jaffa with them.

Right now, in the control room, Snake was the one who was piloting the Hat'ac. R-Teal'c was the one who was keeping an eye on him. They didn't want to give this snake any chance to escape.

R-Jack looked at R-Sam1 and said, "Vent it."

Her eyes widened. She had expected something like this, but didn't feel good about doing it.

Working on the other console, she sealed the control room and vented the atmosphere. Even Ansgar looked surprised at that command.

"You… you are not Tok'ra. They would not have done anything like that?"

Jack looked at him, " We can't afford any sabotages from within. We have a use of you. The longer you are usable to us, longer you live."

"Frankly, I am not in any altruistic mood after finding out the reason for Tollana's destruction. Next four days, you are going to tell everything you know about Tollana power source and any advancement you did to this Hat'ac."

He looked at him with hard eyes.

"Remember, more usable you are, the longer you live."

Next four days were relatively spent in silence. R-Sam1 was working with Ansgar, finding as much possible about the power source and improvement. From what he could see and read from expression, she was really excited about it.

He had no idea what they'd find on Tollana, but he was hopeful deep in his metallic heart.

**A/N** : From what I remember and wiki. Serita wasn't much advanced than Earth. If Tollana gave a power source, for them to utilize it as a bomb would have been more than little hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** \- SGC Franchise and characters are not my creation. I don't own SGC, Character, Story or Franchise in any manner. This is a work of Fanfiction and I make no money from this what so ever.

**Author notes: **Again, it's not Beta'd. If any of you nice fellows want to beta this story. Please PM me.

**Notes: R- Jack was getting irritated with R-Sam1/2/3 names, so He named them. R-Sam1 is Sammy. R-Sam2 is Carter. R-Sam will be named as Marie (he decided to add a middle name for her). You'll see R-Jack called R-Teal'c, Teal'c. Simply because he didn't decided his name. He'll do that in next chapter.**

**Due to some complaints on how I proceeded with this story, Making it look like a very weak plot device (which I agreed with). I ended up re-writing the second section completely.**

* * *

Four long days. Snakey was working with them, may be looking for a chance to escape. He's dead, he just didn't know it.

The ship was on auto-pilot, since it went into hyperspace. Thankfully, Gou'ald had auto-pilot concept somewhere in their crappy technology. Speaking of technology, he was getting a headache seeing all this gold color.

From what Sammy (R-Sam1) told him, even that snakey didn't understand the science of the power source. But he was able to re-create the schematics and from there it wasn't hard to make it explode. From what she could see, this power source would produce clean power.

Something that is not being discussed beyond those Green Earth tree-huggers back home. Taking the schematics and then improving the Hat'ak was quite easy for him. From what she thought, she might have an idea of improving the Hat'ac more. As if, this thing wasn't upgraded enough. This upgraded Hat'ac will easily take on three of these average snake Motherships.

He looked at the cable hanging around him. Thank god, Sam hadn't forgotten their issues with the battery. Otherwise, they would have been dead by now. May be they should have installed some sort of internal warning for the battery. Warning them at every hour.

"Huh? That would be a great idea. I'll get Sammy to program it." R-Jack mused. He pulled the cable out and started walking to control room. With Hat'ac's power resource, it took about an hour for them to recharge their batteries.

Entering into the control room, he looked at his team and noticed one missing.

"Teal'c, Where's Sammy?"

"O'Neill, Samantha Carter found a small Goa'uld constructor. I believe she's constructing a computing system."

Holly… really? He spoke out loud.

"Really, do these worms have that kind of technology?"

"Indeed, I was not aware of such technology? Samantha Carter learned how to operate it and then decided, it'd be much better to construct a computer laptop or something based on Goa'uld technology."

"So, is that why, you have knocked out the snake?" Jack was amused at the Gou'ald position on the floor. He internally sneered at such a monster. "Perfect place for him." He thought.

"What about you? Did you learn how to operate that constructor? Where is it by the way?"

"Go one level down, you'll find main chambers where Gou'ald stay here in Hat'ac. You should be able to find her easily."

"Oh? The whole level for them? Of course, they would have the whole level."

R-Teal'c nodded, "Indeed."

Jack turned and started walking towards this main chamber. It took him a few minutes to reach and noticing a buzzing sound in that level. Following the sound was easy enough.

"There she is."

"Hey Sammy, How is it going?"

R-Sam1, almost jumped up, "Oh, Sir. It should be done in a couple of hours."

"Really? Do we really need this thing right now?"

"Yes sir. First, we need to know how this constructor works. It's small and looks portable. But it can't create much more than just Crystal technology or communication orbs or tablets."

She pointed out the stuff lying around her. She picked up the orb and then smiled brightly, "Actually, this constructor has schematics for this orb. That alone is worth coming out for this mission."

"Sammy, we have the spaceship. SPACESHIP, you understand. I was going to name this Enterprise, but then I realized, this baby shouldn't face the kind of crap, Enterprise faced in the series. So I am naming it Prometheus."

"Good idea and nice name, sir."

'So this constructor thingy, we can't use it for more than small jobs? How about creating our own transmitter set or Tri-corder or something?"

She raised an eyebrow over her superior's request. She had thought about something similar when she saw it…

"Do you understand what kind of technology would be on that Tri-corder, sir? If you want something to hold on, with functional buttons, I can do that in a few minutes.. But the real thing is going to be far too advanced even for Gou'ald."

"What about Zat guns looking like an actual weapon? You know, holding a snake thing in the hand doesn't sound so…"

Sam chuckled lightly at his comment.

"That weapon has a small power source based on Liquid Naquadah, I don't think we can create something like that."

"Hmm… so why are you creating a laptop?"

"Yes, I am planning to create a laptop and then send this constructor back home. Carter there should be able to work this thing out and create more stuff with the raw material on hands. I am planning to copy the ship's schematics in this laptop. It'll take many laptops to copy major subsystems… but it should be doable."

"Oh, what systems are you looking to copy?"

"Hyperspace, Power reactor, star-charts… basic systems first. In the worst case scenario, we can copy the systems from other small ships. Snake… err, I mean Ansgar was a big help in getting started with all of this."

"Good enough. I want you to back up all the schematics on as many PC it takes. I'd rather have few backups of back up too."

"Oh, I am planning all of that. Do you think, we should send SGC, basic update, maybe some goodies?"

"No, let's focus on this mission completion first. Then we'll see what we can share it with them?"

"Sir, may I ask, why we are not sharing it with them?"

"Oh, we'll share it, that's why this group was assembled and is running on this mission. My goals are many folds. Primary is acquisition of new technology to defend the Earth, Secondary is to advance Earth's scientific knowledge as a whole and then there are few more goals, but they'll follow on first two's footsteps."

"That's why I had requested to copy you few times over. We need someone to not only figure out new technology, but also be able to build something greater, something that we can call our own. If one Sam is good, then three of them are better."

Sam was flabbergasted at that. She blushed a little and stammered,

"Thank you sir, for trusting in my capabilities. Even though I don't have that much confidence in myself, I'll not fail."

R-Jack rolled his eyes.

"I know you are good, that's why you are on my team?"

She looked at him skeptically. This was the man, who did all that song and dance about having a women on the team year ago.

"What? Don't trust me about this? Please, I'd have kicked you out if you weren't competent. You on the team had nothing to do with your looks."

He smirked at her blush and turned away.

* * *

A ship existed the hyperspace just as it entered the solar system. R-Jack didn't want to face any kind of automated defenses, People of Tollana had in their solar system.

Thinking of the ash and lava, frankly, he wasn't looking forwards to see that part of the planet. Such an act of cataclysm, he shuddered at the thought of something like this happening to Earth. He had started to expect arrogance and pride from Gou'ald, but this kind of act of sabotage. Wasting two planets, billions of lives.

They were moving at sub-light speed, when he noticed, Sammy was expanding a view point of the fourth planet. If he was breathing, it would have stopped. That planet's outer crust was cracked open pretty much like an egg. Hearing about it, and then watching it in front of them… it just couldn't be described in words.

Noticing smug and proud look at the snake, R-Jack decided to Zat him. Somehow he stopped himself from Zatting and disintegrating the snake.

"Teal'c, tie him up and secure him properly in some cupboard or something. I don't want him running around anymore."

R-Teal'c nodded and picked up the Gou'ald without saying anything.

"Sammy, check for automated defenses or anything foreign in this system."

Jack noticed Sammy typing on a laptop. So it was finished and connected to the ship.

"Are you flying this thing with that laptop?"

"Yes sir, we couldn't depend on Gou'ald for flying this ship for long. This is why I was working on creating a system for myself."

"Good, how does this system compare to say us or Gou'ald?"

"Its incredible. Of course, in comparisons to the ship, this laptop has far less memory space, but it's light years ahead of anything we can create"

"Hmm… do you think we can make this back home?"

"No sir, I doubt, we'll be able to do that in a few years. Crystal technology is so far out there, it's not even funny."

"Really?"

"Yes sir, This technology has nano-circuitry inside. Which is what handles the data and processing it. In simpler words, this block of crystal." She fished up a crystal from her pockets and showed it to him.

"This crystal is almost like a CPU in itself. Forget almost, its a CPU, but far better. Just this ship has a hundred thousands of these crystals. If you need more space, add a crystal. If you need more processing power, add another few crystal."

She looked baffled, "They just keep adding up."

"You look baffled, Sammy?"

"Its the systems designed by the Gou'ald. I've never seen anything so inefficient. When I was speaking about adding another crystal for power or data storage, I was speaking about it literally."

"They literally took a basic foundation and then started tacking modules over modules over modules. In a manner It reminded me of The latest Harry Potter movie. The Weasley's house."

"So what are you trying to say?"

She turned and grinned, "It would be lot of work, but we can make this system far more efficient. Increasing its capacity in all manners."

R-Jack's eyes was wide open, "You mean, you can increase the speed, power of shields and stuff?"

"Yes sir. It's like a monkey threw paint on the canvas and someone decided to call it an Abstract painting."

"How much time, it'll take you to finish?"

"Even with all the processing power I have, at least a Year."

Jack was impressed, a year is a short time for something like this. If she looked so sure, then he could take a guess. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Sir, we are getting closer to third planet, The Tollana."

Jack looked up, the planet was on the magnified screen. As Sammy magnified it more, he could see it clearly. It looked like an ash cloud. Very dense ash cloud.

"Any chances we can see beyond this cloud?"

"No sir, we have to enter the atmosphere to see the planet's surface."

R-Jack turned as he heard R-Teal'c entering the control room. He signaled with his head.

"Tollana, that's an ash cloud."

"What do you think, can we enter the atmosphere with this ship?"

"Yes. Every single Gou'ald ship can enter a planet's atmosphere. I'll help Sammy with atmospheric entry."

R-Teal'c nodded and moved towards the console that Sammy had set up for them. He was truly impressed once more by Samantha Carter's copy. She was able to solve their inability to maneuver Gou'ald ships.

Jack decided to send back that constructor and have Carter work on it.

"Sammy, do you think, we can dial that Stargate during the entry?"

"Yes sir, once a position has been fixed in space for Stargate, you can easily dial it, even if its moving. There are limits, but original Tollana codes should work. Are you sending the constructor?"

"Yeah, " Jack said.

* * *

Jack was back after sending constructor and another laptop through the Stargate they had. It was again thanks to Sammy's idea, they had brought gate from Ansgar's planet. As he walked in the control room, he saw both Sammy and Teal'c were manipulating the system.

"So, how should we process from here? Any advices?"

"Sir, we can live without breathing. But the way, it's looking from here, I don't think its going to be easy on the surface. Not only we have worry about lava, earth quakes, but also the visibility factors comes into play."

She pointed to the screen, "As you can see."

Jack was already looking at the screen. It wasn't pleasant at all. You could easily imagine any place hit by highest level of Earthquake and multiply by ten times or so.

"Those cracks on the surface looks huge…"

"Yes sir, though I doubt, we'll find any survivors."

"Have faith Sammy, humans are, if anything, resilient."

"I want to you give maximum penetration with ground sensors. Also put everything on the airwaves, contact on every possible channel. If there is a chance we can find anyone, we'll try. Record everything. "

"Yes sir."

Sammy nodded and set out to work the sensors with R-Teal'c helping her.

* * *

For the last few hours, Sammy and R-Teal'c worked furiously. R-Jack was watching them, absorbing everything they were doing, his computerized brain recording everything that was happening. So far, all they could see was destruction, devastation of the planet. No signs of Tollans.

He was also surprised at the absence of any kind of technology in space. Hell, on the Earth, humans were sending crap into space in the last four decades. These people were far more advanced.

"May be they took their space station and defense net with them. That'd be right choice." He thought.

Frankly he was getting bored. On SGC missions, something would have happened by now.

Suddenly the screen in front of them flickered and there was a human (a Tollan?) in front of them.

"Are you really not Gou'ald? We had almost lost any hope of rescuing." The speaker on the screen looked young, may be of college student age.

Jack smirked, "No, we just stole this ship from those snakes."

The lad looked relieved and before he could speak, he spasmed and collapsed. That looked like Zat ray. This time, there was another Tollan, in front of him. This guy reminded Jack of that snooty Omac.

"No thanks, we don't need your help. Our people will come back."

R-Jack didn't like his tone or manner of speaking. Before he could speak, this time, it was his turn to collapse.

R-Jack stood up. "What the hell?"

"Somebody shot him, sir." Sammy replied, watching another Tollan came on to the screen. This person sighed and started speaking, "I am sorry you had to see that…"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"We could use your help. Even though our people might be coming, we are not sure, our shields will last that long."

R-Jack perked up at this.

"We are from planet Altair. We met few of your people, Omac and Nareem." R-Jack looked at Sammy when he thought about their names. "We were recently on a mission, when we found this ship and then decided to come here to help."

Hearing the names of their people, specially Omac who was one of the counselors in The Curia, Tollan man relaxed a bit.

"I, thank you on behalf of all the people here. We are about five dozen in this underground facility. Even though it was built to withstand something like this in mind. We suspect, it'll still fail before we could be rescued."

R-Jack nodded and turned to Sammy.

"Can you lock on to their position, get a geostationary orbit locked on to their position."

Sammy's finger started flying on the keyboard to align the ship with their location. In a matter of a few minutes, they were orbiting and the feed they were getting wasn't encouraging.

"Sir, that place has been over-run by Magma. I can also see some sort of seismic activity due to Volcano."

Tollan wasn't surprised at that, "Yes, even though there was interference in our sensors, we are pretty much buried under this sea of magma. This is why, the pressure on our shields have increased by an order of magnitude."

Sammy looked seriously at the condition, thinking of all the possibilities, out of this issue.

"Sir, does your people have Gou'ald's Ring transportation system?"

The man was startled at that, but shook his head in negative, "No, we don't. Our people never used any of the Gou'uld technology. Even though, we found one of their small space vehicles, we never explored their technology."

"If we had that, we could have escaped easily."

There was flicked of excitement in Sammy's eyes. Her fingers were flying on the keyboard as fast as humanely (or was it robotly or mechanically?) possible.

"I have isolated the schematics of the Ring transportation. If your people had resources to build, I can give you schematics."

He looked a little hesitant, "Our people have a treaty with Gou'ald about not exploring their technology."

R-Jack interjected, "You are not exploring it exactly. Just re-creating it. If you never use it in the future, no one could complain."

Even though he was hesitant, he thought over for few seconds and then agreed, "I agree. Lives of our people are foremost important, we'll see about treaty issues later."

He turned towards Sammy, "The leader of this group had smuggled some resources. We have enough to make a ring transportation."

"Good, then I am sending you all the data. How long it'll take you to build it?"

"I am not sure about it. Our Engineer is unconscious right now. He built this facility, so he should have a better understanding of it."

"Ok, when you have some idea, Please contact and let us know."

He nodded and then screen flickered dead.

"Sammy, do you think, they'll be able to build those rings?" R-Jack didn't look as convinced.

She turned towards him and spoke, "Sir, their understanding of nano-technology is far advanced. What they displayed to us on Earth was maybe a just a tip of the iceberg. If I have to guess, they should have something like constructor we have here… almost touching _Star Trek's_ replicator systems."

"Nah, I don't think so. If they had that, then wouldn't they also have beaming capabilities?"

"Again, it's hard to say, sir. Gou'ald technology is all over the map. So we can't exactly make an accurate guess. Beaming teleportation is something that's pretty much sci-fi."

"Those Asgard have it." R-Jack reminded her.

She nodded in assent. "I remember them, sir. Though I think they are so far ahead of Tollans that its hard to grasp. For us, that is."

R-Jack nodded, "Anyways. I want you to study this and see if you can help them build it faster."

Sammy was amused, "Sir, even with our computerized brain, their understanding of science is far superior to mine. I doubt, I could help them."

R-Jack shrugged, "you never know."

* * *

It took another few hours for the Tollans to communicate back. This time, that college dude was online.

"We can create it in two days. But we have couple of issues. " He spoke.

"Our technology is not compatible with this device. It's not big deal, we can work around that. But my current worry is we don't have enough power."

Sammy and R-Jack were wide eyed at the situation. It was Sammy, who broke the silence.

"What are our options?"

He looked at his pad and scratched his head a little.

"If we had time, I can fix this. The power bleed is because of compatibility issues within the technology. Even though we have some of our best power modules, they are not enough. We can't even cannibalize power from shields."

This was not good news for them.

"We also have to re-program this device." He groaned, "It's terrible."

Sammy agreed, "Yes, that's the issue with Gou'ald technology. From what I can see, they have the main block which handles the teleportation part. It's encrypted, I don't think we can decrypt that. The rest of the programming is just stashed together."

"Yeah, I already ran that encrypted section through our systems. Even our best computing capabilities are coming up quite short. I believe, they found this technology and then just adopted it without any research."

Sammy was a little dumbfounded at this. She knew Tollans were good, but even they weren't able to encrypt that technology. From what she could see, they had framework surrounding the encrypted code of teleportation. They could improve the efficiency of the framework, but unless they could break open that encryption, the improvement would be minimal.

She also understood the need to encrypt it. The encrypted part of that module was responsible for breaking down objects into data and beaming across distance. The framework handled, rest of the part that was coded by the Gou'ald.

"Ok How about improving the power modules?"

He was dismissive about it, "as far as we know, Gou'ald didn't have good enough power modules."

"No, we stole this ship, because one of the Gou'ald scientist improved their power modules."

Sammy said, as she started sketching out the schematics of the power systems deep within the ship.

He was looking at the schematics, wide- eyed.

"This…" he stuttered, "this looks like one of our derivatives. The main idea behind it is quite similar to our power modules, but reconfigured to work with Naquadah. May be we can improve it."

He was excited now, now he had hope. In his excitement, he started going through his pad and checking his calculations. After a few minutes, Sammy could see his shoulder's slump. He turned towards her.

"We don't have enough Naquadah. Last year, The Curia banned the usage of Naquadah for private sectors. They were using all the resources to build ships and fuel. Even though we smuggled it, it's not enough."

This time R-Jack, who was silently listening to their conversation, interjected.

"Ok, the ring teleportation is about connecting to ends of the rings and then beaming it up from one to another. Right? How about we do something here to improve that chance of connection?"

Both turned towards him in surprise. He could see the gears in their mind turning, fast.

"That might work, sir. Once connection is established…" Sammy trailed off.

He was now excited, "Yes, your power module and systems are already configured similar to our systems. We can improve the efficiency by far. But it'll take most of your fuel to achieve that?

R-Jack shrugged, "Don't care. We have enough Naquadah on board. Stolen from the snakes." He smirked at that thought.

The Tollan Engineer chuckled at that, "Well then, we don't have much time to waste."

He turned towards Sammy, "Let's work on improving re-configuring the power source."

R-Jack watched them work together in tandem. The concepts and ideas were flying around, even though he could catch and remember that, he had no idea what the heck they were talking about. So he spent most of his time talking with R-Teal'c.

* * *

For the last four days, Sammy and the rest of the SG-1 were running around, fixing improving the systems of the ship. They had faced plenty of little speed breakers, small hitches during this. Like, they had to shut off their main power system. They were robots, so they could survive, somehow. But working in zero gravity wasn't on his agenda.

Thankfully, Sammy and the kid, somehow came up with better options. He helped Sammy re-configure Gou'ald constructor to produce better quality equipment. Getting some extra Naquadah from Altair was easy enough. They were able to create portable module, powerful enough to activate basic systems of the ship.

They had started this journey with plans to scrounge different technology and resources. As of right now, their haul was far better than he expected. Coming to Tollana, even though he showed optimism towards his teammates, deep down, he wasn't.

He was glad, Sammy was learning a lot from this exchange. The technologies she was working with, will pretty much increase their overall capabilities.

A Tollan power source, better programming methodologies, improving the power source and its compatibilities. Then improving the capabilities of Gou'ald constructor, for god sakes it can create nano-technology. With Tollan's understanding, he knew Sammy would be able to create better constructors.

He was almost drooling at the thought of having an access to industrial sized replicator...er… constructor. The Tollans were able to create the ring transportation in two days. Even having just the tenth of their capability, that kind of capabilities…

"Reflex cannon, here I come…" R-Jack was singing and dreaming about having a huge space gun from Robotech series. A true ship buster. A satisfied sigh escaped from his mouth. Yup, for once he could now see the possibilities. Now the second part of his plan should be activated. He smirked at thought of upcoming chaos.

Out of chaos, comes order.

Ordo ab Chao.

"We will become stronger. By God, we will."

From what he could conclude, they'll be able to save the Tollans but just by the skin of their teeth.

"Now, if they agree to help us fight the Gou'ald." R-Jack mused. He walked into the control center.

"Sammy, how is it going?"

She turned and smiled to him, "Sir, we'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Really? Good news. I am getting bored just sitting there."

Sammy rolled her eyes at him and went back to her work. There was still work needed to be done.

* * *

There was a slight delay in rescuing Tollans, but, finally they were in the process. Bringing sixty of them was going to tax their current resources on the ship.

"I, once again, thank you for rescuing us." Said the Tollan.

Standing beside him, Zereth the Tollan, who at least didn't had stick up his ass. The sour puss Tollan was brooding somewhere else. From what R-Jack had found out, he was their version of a fanatic Tollan activist and a Billionaire. R-Jack was this close to smacking him.

R-Jack turned to Zereth, "Ah, don't worry, we bumped into your people. Even though I didn't like Omac, Nareem and others were good enough to call a friend, I guess."

"Nevertheless, I thank you. Though I am surprised, you were able to steal a Ha'tak Mothership from the Gou'ald." Zereth wondered, noticing the three person crew.

R-Jack chuckled, "Oh that? Trust me, it wasn't as easy as I expected. But we hit a minor Gou'ald and then got lucky."

Zereth shook his head in wonder, "Aren't your people afraid of Gou'ald?"

"Oh we are, we are afraid of them. But we can't hide our heads in the sands for their retaliation. But we not operating from our original planet."

Zereth understood, but he still though, it was quite foolish of these people. Still, they helped them, so he'll give them a warning. He can't do more than that.

"Still, you should be very careful."

R-Jack turned to him, he was very serious. "We'll."

Together they both watched the rescued Tollans settling in the Ha'tak's quarters.

"I also surprised how fast, your teammate adapted to our technology." Zereth said after a few minutes of silence.

"Isn't she? Yeah, I know. She's genius. She was the one who made our Chappai work without its pedestal controller."

"Impressive. Our technology base is far advanced than the Gou'ald. Just the difference in our systems would have most people stumped. She has done good work."

R-Jack smirked at one of the mighty Tollan confessing to Sam's ability. He just nodded in response. What else he could contribute to this discussion?

Sammy and the kid were working on programming the course for The New Tollana. It'll take them about forty days to reach their system. He groaned at the thought of spending so much time with Tollans. He'll have to do it, just for the sake of his world. Alliance with them would be a great boon.

*Sigh*, the things he does for his people. Jack back there, better appreciate this.

* * *

They were in the control room. They had decided to re-charge here in the control room, out of the sight of any Tollans.

Bzzttt…

He knew something was wrong, the moment he saw Sammy getting struck by a zat like energy. In a quick draw, he pulled out his service revolver, instead of zat and shot in the direction of the beam.

Looking out from the corner of his eyes, he could see Sammy getting up. Thank god, normal zat only disrupts nervous system, otherwise, she'd be down for the count. R-Teal'c also took his position with a P90 giving covering fire for Sammy to get behind cover.

They wouldn't be stupid enough to fire in a ship's control room? Were they? His question was answered by another beam splashing on the wall.

"Ten bucks, it's that sour puss." R-jack said.

"No bet, sir" Sammy replied.

R-Teal'c suddenly turned towards him and shot just above where he was crouching. He turned and saw an injured Tollan. Damn Teal'c and his spatial awareness. He cursed and then nodded to R-Teal'c. He had forgotten about the Tollan's ability to walk through the walls. That makes this situation tricky.

Taking a decision, he fired a few shots and turned towards Sammy.

"Sam, we'll cover you and you go and activate that program to venting the atmo."

Sammy was horrified at this decision, doing this once again.

"Sir…"

R-Jack held his hand up.

"Prepare, if they do not listen to us, then we'll have to do that."

"O'Neill." A voice boomed and he recognized it. Huh, ten easy bucks, sour puss it is.

"Don't make things difficult for us." He spoke once again.

"Who writes his dialogue?" R-Jack scoffed.

"Sourpuss, I am giving you a first and last warning. Drop your weapons and we'll let you live."

"O'Neill, it's you who needed to drop his weapons. Drop it and come out."

"Sourpuss, I'll tell Sam to vent the atmosphere. My people will survive. The question is, Will yours too?"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"You can try, O'Neill." The voice sounded smug.

"Sir, I believe venting system has been isolated by the Tollans. Right now, the balls in their court sir." Sammy updated him.

"How about overloading the power reactor?"

Sammy almost stumbled at that… but complied with the command.

"Nothing there, sir. Right now, we only have control over navigation systems. That's the feature of this ship design."

"What about the shielding systems?"

She shook her head.

"O'Neill, I believe you've realized the kind of situation are you in."

R-Jack chuckled, "Sour puss, we are pretty comfortable."

He turned towards Sammy, "Sammy, get it out of hyper space and direct the course towards the sun."

With few flicks of finger, the Ship shuddered into the space.

"Sourpuss, We are not in Hyperspace anymore."

There was silence for few seconds, trying to divine why they came out of hyperspace.

"I can tell, you are wondering, what does it matter." R-Jack said.

"Right now, we came out of hyperspace, closer to the star of this system. And the current course of this ship will take direct into the star. In about 60 seconds."

"You only have about that much time to come to the decision. Do you want to live or not?"

The next few seconds were heavy.

"O'Neill, I'll not give you the satisfaction…" Anything he was saying got cut off due to zat fire.

"O'Neill, We'll comply with your demands." This was Zereth's voice.

R-Jack turned towards Sammy, "Damn, I feel like a terrorist."

"Good Zereth, I want your people to give up all the control of this ship."

Another few seconds, he heard. 'It's done."

Sammy nodded her head.

"Good enough." He turned towards Sammy, "Keep this position stable, while I negotiate with them. And try, not to let this happen again."

"Yes sir."

Sammy was really shook up by this experience. Colonel was right, they felt like a terrorist doing this.

* * *

When The Tollans came on board, they were little fascinated by the Gou'ald technology.

During this time, they examined the ship from top to bottom. Because of the treaty, the didn't had any access to Gau'ald technology. Even if they looked at them with disdain, their technology had lasted for more than a few thousands year. So they were interested in this ship.

It was during the inspection, they had found Ansgar.

He had told them of the true faces of those people. He was the Tok'ra agent who had helped steal this ship under Gou'ald noses. They had decided to terminate him later, when they have extracted all the information on Gou'ald, the Tok'ra, and other race that might be threat to them..

The Tollans were furious at the behavior of their apparent saviors. They knew, they were ruthless and their threat of venting the atmosphere was genuine… as this is how they had killed other agents. Ansgar showed them logs of its activation.

Ansgar told them, without a proper plan, they'll only die, trying to fight O'Neill and his team. He suspected that they were minor Gou'ald who were trying to hit big. With all the proof in front of them, Tollans also agreed.

They also found the Tok'ra agent to be very sympathetic to their situation. They just didn't know that trusting this agent was going to be their undoing.

* * *

Before R-Jack could call out to Zereth for negotiation. A Tollan came out of the wall and tossed a Gou'ald stun grenade. They turned and jumped away from the grenade. Thankfully the grenade worked on the same basic principle of Zat. Disrupting the nervous system. They had no such thing in their robo bodies. The creator of this robo-clone had added a small version of shielding system, which saved their bacon.

Even before Tollan could recover, R-Jack and R-Teal'c opened fire on him. He was surprised, The Tollans didn't have any kind of personal shielding system.

Hearing cursing from behind them, they turned and noticed, their control room was smoking. Specially the computing systems. Sammy was trying to put out the fire.

"I think during this attack or they somehow programmed it. They over powered the crystals in the room."

Sammy just shrugged.

"So what?" R-Jack asked her.

"We can't do anything here. We'll have to find another console to hack it again. But that much time should be enough for them to get the systems in their complete control."

R-Jack cursed their luck.

"Our P90's rate of fire is far superior to anything they have. Let's take them out."

"Sir, are we going to kill them?"

"Nah, just wound and zat them. Their medical capabilities should be good enough to help them out. Let's move."

R-Jack and R-Teal'c gave covering fire as Sammy tossed the Gao'uld stun grenade and knocking them out. They hurried along the corridor as R-Jack started picking Tollans devices.

"Umm. Sir?"

"What, they were trying to steal my ship." R-Jack responded with an innocent look on his face.

He threw one of the device to her. "You think you can activate that Wall walking thing in this."

"Not in the time we have."

R-Jack tsked with his tongue and started moving forward. Zatting sixty armed people, even if these Tollans weren't black ops operator. It wasn't going to be simple.

Sammy found a console and started operating it.

"Sir, I was right. They have isolated all the systems in this section." Sammy pointed the section of the ship.

"That is closer to the power reactor and Cargo bay." R-Teal'c commented.

"So we'll find most of their numbers holding the position." R-Jack mused.

"That'd be right." R-Teal'c said.

They used Ring transportation to get closer to the cargo bay. From there, they fought and zatted about twelve more tollans. As they started walking towards the chamber, they expected to find it highly guarded even inside.

R-Teal'c stood as a guard, while Sammy and R-Jack entered covering each other. There was nothing beside the console. R-Jack looked around the room, trying to find hidden or invisible Tollan.

'Sir" Sammy looked at the screen, before she could shout out a warning.

A blast caught R-Teal'c in the middle and threw him inside. The door closed, and if they guessed it right, sealed shut.

* * *

R-Teal'c had caught that Staff blast in middle. Even though he was active and working, his ability to walk was compromised now.

R-Jack was pissed at getting caught like this. But this was not a situation where they could have gone solo.

Sammy sighed, "Sir, this console was being used, but it was remote set up. The moment we came onto this floor, they already switched to other place. Right now I have no idea where. I am locked out."

R-Jack said, "But why this station here?"

She shrugged.

"Because this console system is closer to power reactor, hyper drive and shielding system." R-Teal responded.

"Yes sir, it would make it look like obvious place to control this console as the systems are closer and if we had tried to over power any militia on other systems, they'd have backup quicker" Sammy babbled like she always do in excitement.

Before they could speak anymore, they heard a noise of something dropping and turned towards it.

It was that Engineer kid. He took a bad fall, dropping from above. When he noticed guns pointed towards him, he raised his hands.

"Sorry…" He looked sheepish, "I came here to help you."

R-Jack snarled, scaring the kid a little. "First tell me, why the hell your people attacked us. We saved your asses."

He looked ashamed of the doings of his fellow Tollans.

"I have no idea, they didn't let me take part in any decision making. Because I've worked with you, I might have sympathetic towards your people. All I just found out, they are planning to kill you."

R-Jack sighed, even if he was pissed off, it wouldn't do any good to fly off the handle.

"So how can you help?"

Kid towards him, "This room is shielded and outside, they have people securing this room and major systems like hyperdrive, shields … "

R-Jack interjected, "Yeah, yeah, I can guess that part. If this room is shielded, how did you came down?"

"Ah, that's simple." He pointed towards the roof, "there's no shield there. It would have been waste of resource to put shield there. But this floor is shielded. Even if you have my matter-phasing device, you can't get out."

R-Jack looked at him, like he was a fool, "So, how the hell will you help us?"

The kid smirked, "With this matter-phasing device."

"Didn't you say.."

He interjected, "Yes, I did. I can overload its capacity for once and it'll break through the shielding system on the floor and we'll fall directly in the corridor for the cargo bay."

"Can't we just take over the ship by any means?"

He shook his head in negative, "We'll be dropping in the corridor, with Teal'c hurt like that, we simply don't have the numbers. Plus, main systems are too guarded, and they've made it impossible to isolate it from any other console systems."

He shrugged his shoulders, "All I can help you is by getting away. They are planning to kill you. These people are not even following our own laws." He shook his head in disgust.

"They plan to judge and execute you, without giving you any chances to prove your innocence."

* * *

In the end, they decided to go to random gate-world, not knowing if Tollans could track them or not.

He was pissed at this. That kid, Conlan, died trying to get them out. Everything worked, but they were still ambushed. In that exchange of fire, Conlan got hit by staff blast while he covered them.

R-Jack had no idea, how advance Tollan science was, but he knew Conlan was dead before his body hit the floor.

He wanted to curse the gods, and the Tollans for all that happened.

"What the fuck happened back there?" R-Jack said out loud.

He looked at Sammy, she had connected with the kid.

It was pity, with robo bodies, there were no tear-ducts, otherwise all three of them would have shed some tears for that Conlan's bravery.

Only good thing was, they had some schematics, technology stolen from unconscious Tollans. He cringed at that thought. The Tollans wouldn't like any kind of Technology in their hands, if they find out about this.

Thinking of the ship.

"Easy come, easy go." He sighed.

"Indeed." R-Teal'c was as stoic as ever.

R-Jack turned and asked Sammy, "Tell me, if you have good news?"

She smiled and spoke, "Sir, even though, we don't have the ship or its schematics. We still have tons of knowledge with us. I could say, I learned a lot from Tollans. Don't forget, we were also able to improve our constructors. During last week, I worked on Power systems and modules, Ring transportation, nano-constructor and its technologies and some work on the shielding systems."

"What about ships schematics?"

She shook her head in negative, "I was only able to send one laptop. It contained the hyperdrive schematics. We still need, anti-gravity, sub light system, proper shielding and many other small modules that are required for hyperspace travel."

"So, we are where we were earlier?"

"Not exactly sir, we can produce far superior computing systems based on crystal technology. I bet Carter back on the base has already rigged up super computer based on the crystal-tech. I also have a better understanding of Fusion reactors and Naquadah reactors and teleportation technology."

R-Jack sighed and wiped his face in frustration.

"Well, at least it's better than having nothing."

* * *

It had been few tense days on the ship for the Tollans after the R-SG1. There were lots of accusations flying around. Both sides were blaming each other. Sour puss…err Canaan was riling the people up and it was getting harder for Zereth to control the sides.

Whatever happened, happened? It wasn't like they could undo it. So after few tense days, Tollans had relaxed. They had only few weeks before they'll reach New Tollana.

Right now, Ansgar was sitting on the throne in the control room. He had shot the lone Tollan with a Zatnikatel, having disposed of the body.

Fools, all of them were fools. O'Neill was a fool for not killing him. Tollans were fools for believing in him.

He chuckled, "Thank you Sammy. This program will serve my purpose well."

Ansgar activated the program and then started laughing.

* * *

AN: This arc is finished. SG1 got their grubby little hands on a ship and then lost it. Meh, I thought it was funny situation for them to get involved in. It'll be interesting to see how they will handle situations in future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** \- SGC Franchise and characters are not my creation. I don't own SGC, Character, Story or Franchise in any manner. This is a work of Fanfiction and I make no money from this what so ever.

**Author notes: **Again, it's not Beta'd. If any of you nice fellows want to beta this story. Please PM me.

* * *

I talked about giving you a time line for this series so far with 3rd chapter. So here it is.

**Chapter 1**

Scene 1. Starts at Episode Enigma (Ep 17, Season 1)

Scene 2. Tin Man (Ep 19, Season 1). This is where the general story starts.

Scene 3-End - About couple of days of preparation and planning to loot the Gou'ald. They are robotic and they didn't need rest…

**Chapter 2**

Scene 1 - 3. Immediately after the end of Chapter 1.

Scene 4 -End - Scene 4 starts after 4 days of break. They break in and steal the Hat'ac.

**Chapter 3**

Scene 1 - Four days of Hyperspace travel.

Scene 2-4 - They spend few hours trying to find Tollans.

Scene 5 - 7 Finding and rescuing took about another 4 days. 2 days for the Tollans to just re-create the ring transportation. Another day for the Tollans to settle down a bit and then taking over the ship.

(This is about the same time, when SG1 would be blowing up Apophis ship in Earth's solar system (EP 21)

Last scene with Ansgar escaping - Few days after R-SG1 leaves the ship.

* * *

**R-Daniel is Danny and R-Teal is BigT. Like always Jack gets to name them. **

**R-Sam1 is Sammy. R-Sam2 is Carter. R-Sam will be named as Marie**

* * *

Danny (R-Daniel) watched as R-Jack was doodling something on the paper. Jack often did that to pass the time. He chuckled, remembering when they came back from the rescue mission, having lost the ship. R-Jack had raised hell over it.

He really expected R-Jack to be moping about the ship. But it looked like, he was in a nice mood. He walked up to the table and sat down.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Hey," R-Jack looked up. "Spacemonkey, this here is going to be my new baby. Prometheus two point zero."

R-Jack turned over the notebook and showed it to R-Daniel. It looked like a space ship.

"Err, Jack, your main gun is bigger than the ship."

"It's the perspective, Daniel. Perspective. Big space guns need to look bigger."

R-Daniel wondered about that for a second, then shook his head. He wasn't a least bit interested in knowing what goes inside Jack's head.

"Huh, I was expecting you to be moping about the ship. You know…"

"Danny boy, you need to understand. This was something out of our control. It's over. Now I am focusing more on what else we can do. But the best part is… we'll steal from some other snake."

R-Jack grinned at him.

"O'Neill, next time, it won't be so easy." R-Teal'c interjected their conversation.

"I know, BigT. This time, we'll just have to prepare more."

BigT was silent for a few seconds, it was like he was weighing R-Jack's word. Before he could speak, they all turned towards the small crash, and noticed Sammy running towards them.

"Sammy looks excited about something?" R-Jack commented.

"Sir..." Sammy was grinning, ear to ear… he never saw her grin like that.

"Let me guess, you know how to create a BFG?"

"BFG, sir?"

"Big Fucking Gun."

"Err. No, sir." Sammy hesitated a bit. "Here, let me show you."

She put a pad like device on the table in front of them.

Jack shrugged, "And, this is…"

"Sir, this is a pad like device that the Tollan engineer was using. It works like a personal computer."

She tapped on the device and a hologram popped up in front of them. Sammy further tapped on the hologram to activate different functions.

"This holographic mode consumes more power than just using it as a pad, sir."

"How did you get it?"

Sammy smiled, "Sir, he did not agree with the decision their people took. During our escape, I think he ended up slipping this device inside my bag."

Jack wanted to slam his head onto the table, "Sammy, did you check if it's trapped or not, sending out any signals that we don't want?"

Sammy grin dropped for a second. "I'll do that, sir. But this pad contains many of the ideas and theories that we worked on."

"What does it matter? Your robo-brain already captured all the details..."

"Sir, but I can only speculate about their theories… and it has all of the basic theories, formulas and the work we did."

R-Jack was surprised, "Does it contain all of their science."

"Ah… no sir. Only the topics we discussed, like their power source, our work on ring transportation, shields, and improving computing abilities for our crystal tech. In short, it'll cut down a lot of time from our research in these specific fields."

"Ok… good enough. Just make sure, it's not booby trapped."

Sammy nodded and before she could walk away, she was stopped by R-Jack.

"Ok, what about Marie. Any chances of her getting up soon?"

"Sir, at first we thought, it was due to information overload. So, Carter there was working on creating a super-computer, based on that crystal tech we acquired. I think, there might be more issues we need to handle, before we could do any repairs. Right now, she's working on understanding the cloning systems and trying to migrate it to crystal based tech."

"Hmm… That's more tech-babble I can handle in a day. So any chances we can get some good stuff soon?"

Sammy raised the Tollan pad, "I'll be working on this sir. Some repair work for Harlan, with upgraded Gou'ald constructor, we are able to recycle some of the stuff."

"It can do that too?"

"Yes sir."

"Good enough. I want a spaceship of my own ASAP. Hope you get back to it."

"At once sir."

R-Jack watched her walk away.

"Ok campers, where were we?" R-Jack turned to Danny and BigT.

* * *

The Warning klaxon roused them up and they were soon taking their position.

"We need an iris for this too." R-Jack mused.

As the puddle inside the Stargate settled, he was little surprised to see SG1 coming out with Jack in the lead. Watching his swagger, he almost groaned.

"He came here to gloat or something?"

R-Jack started to walk out from his position and hailed the team, getting a nod in response.

"I didn't expect you to come back for some time?"

Jack shrugged, while looking around the room, noticing badly hiding R-Daniel, came out with rest of R-SGC Team.

"Things are little slow, you know. What's with maintenance and stuff… We had some time, so, here we are."

R-Jack looked at Samantha and pointed at her, "But she's here. Is that alright? I wouldn't expect others to handle the kind of work load she can."

Sam smiled and responded, "We are almost done with maintenance, so we have some extra time."

R-Jack shrugged and started to lead them through the corridor towards their meeting room. Even though a part of him wished to return to SGC, he knew it wouldn't be possible with stakes so high.

"So any chances we can get a team or ten here?" R-Jack asked.

"There had been some development. I'll tell you about it. Though this time, I think it might be easier to get your proposal approved from the brass." Jack responded, though he didn't sound sure.

'We could use some more people, experts in things, that Sammy isn't good at." R-Jack spoke. "Granted, those things are rare few, but we can take any help with weird science."

"Weird science…" Jack drawled, remembering the song from Oingo boingo. It certainly had a catchy tune to it, and Kelly LeBrock made it memorable.

R-Jack sat down on the chair, along with his team.

"So what's the new development?"

Jack grinned at him, "We just got back from saving the world. Apophis came and got his ass kicked. We blew up two Hat'ac Motherships and captured a Death Glider."

"What?" R-Jack almost jumped up… He was gaping and pointing at Jack.

"What the hell do you mean Apophis came?"

"Well, he brought two Hat'ac with him. From what we could tell, they were faster and stronger than normal."

"Indeed." Teal'c from SG1 agreed with that assessment.

R-Jack eyes narrowed at smug expression on Jack's face.

"Ah. So, that's it. You came here to gloat."

Now, this time, R-Jack had a smug expression on his face.

"Sammy will you?"

Sammy rolled her eyes and got up, knowing what he wanted. She brought over her new crystal tech laptop.

"This baby is more powerful than any other supercomputer back on the Earth." R-Jack crowed in delight.

"Wrong, sir. This laptop can handle all the data from back home and still have massive processing capabilities."

Now this was something, Sam would be interested in. She got up from her chair and decided to look at it carefully.

"May I?" She asked.

Sammy nodded and slid the laptop towards her.

Jack started to speak, but was stopped by R-Jack's gesture.

"We almost stole a Tel'tac. But we did it much better and stole ourselves an upgraded Hat'ac."

This time, it was Jack who had his jaw on the ground. Sammy decided to deflate her superior's head a little.

"Sir, you are forgetting, we lost that Hat'ac in a week."

Jack laughed out loud at hearing that; while R-Jack groaned and palmed his face.

"Sammy, you…"

Sammy smirked a little, and turned towards Sam to talk about the system configuration.

For the next few minutes, one could only hear hushed whispering of both Sam, while both Jack glared at each other.

"Ok, you win." Jack said.

"Ha! Of course, I do." R-Jack smug smile, now turned serious.

"This is why, I am asking for your help. This time, the situation is completely different." R-Jack said.

"See that laptop, that thing uses same Gou'ald crystal technology and we now have the capability to create more of it." R-Jack said. "If we have the resources."

This was huge from Jack's point of view. He didn't expect such a huge success from his Robo counterpart's mission.

"Another thing, I am only telling you guys. Keep it in SG1… May be explain it to General Hammond. No one else? Ok?

Seeing how serious, R-Jack was, Jack nodded and looked towards his teammates. They also agreed.

"Listen, even though we lost our ship. We still have tons of technological knowledge. Enough Naquadah to fuel more than couple of Hat'ac for a year or so. We also have schematics to upgraded power source, hyperdrive and Gou'ald communication orbs"

"Holy mother of…" Jack cursed wide eyed at this information.

"Now do you understand why I am asking you?" He asked the SG1.

"Yeah, but why do you want us to stay quiet?"

R-Jack was silent for a few seconds, then he sighed.

"I had a lot of time to sit and think, you know, robo brains." R-Jack smirked, reminding SG1 about his capability.

"That situation with the Tollans survivors back home was something foul."

"What did you think about Maybourne's situation? Do you think someone else was pulling his strings?" He asked.

This time, Jack cringed a little, knowing or rather guessing who was behind that pest.

"Ah, so you know?" R-Jack said.

"Yeah, you can say. I am not hundred percent sure, but it's one of the senator. He looked too eager to shut us down. If Apophis hadn't come, they would have likely shut down or transferred that command." Jack spoke.

"So now what?"

"Now is that, saving the planet brought us good will with the high command, so we are free. But as you can guess, it wouldn't surprise me a little bit, if they don't try something like this once again." Jack spoke.

"Exactly. That is why I am asking you to do this. We have enough technological knowledge here to stuff, that is light years ahead anything those geeks could dream up. For more than a mere death glider."

Jack nodded and then contemplated on this a little.

"What can you give us?" He looked at R-Jack.

R-Jack looked at Sammy in response.

"Sir, Computing system for starters. We can also create a fusion reactor that's completely off the grid, for the base. May be their communication orbs?" Sammy looked little unsure about that.

R-Jack shook his head, "How about changing that ball into something else. Did you take a look at its schematics?"

Sammy shook her head in negative, "No sir. I was little busy with all of the other things."

Samantha looked up from the laptop, "Do you mind if I take a look?"

R-Jack stopped her, "Sam, I want you to take a look at other Sam. We had an incident with her during that mission. See, if you can help Sammy and Carter here."

Samantha was unsure, but nodded anyway, as Sammy led her away to the cloning chamber.

"What happened to other Sam?" Jack asked.

R-Jack sighed and started explaining their mission.

* * *

In the SGC meeting room, Samantha was giving a presentation on the technologies that they brought from Harlan's planet. These were game changing technologies. She had the laptop loaded with basic schematics of the tech, communication orb and a power source. She was almost afraid of touching it. The kind of power inside that small thing was staggering.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll have to ask you to do this presentation once again in front of the Joint Chiefs." General Hammond looked at her.

"Yes sir, I'll be ready with my presentation."

General nodded and then stood up. "Jack, come with me."

This was the trump card, they needed to get the Joint Chiefs on their side. Hammond understood this, even though he couldn't make head or tails of any science of it. Captain Carter was competent enough to handle that, He mused.

Sitting in his chair, he motioned Jack to take a seat.

"All of this technology will make it easier for me to sell. Now what are your plans?"

Jack silently slid a sheet of papers towards him. "Sir, this is the basic idea and demands I received from my copy."

"From what I think, we need couple of bases beyond Alpha or beta site. Harlan's world Altair is a place where they won't expect us to have a base. That planet is uninhabitable for any human or Gou'ald to live in." Jack said.

"I have no idea, what's the state of that planet, but I think our robo copies can work there and convert it into a base."

"Sir, what we need right now is an infrastructure, able to create new ships, possibly multiple ships per year. Sir with the help of volunteers, we can clone them and decrease our manpower issues. We may have to sweeten the deals with nerds and geeks, but it can be done."

General Hammond hmmed as he looked at the sheet of papers in his hands.

Jack added, "Sir, Samantha there was telling me, we can have a hyper space capable ship in about two years."

Hammond looked up in surprise at this.

"Yes sir," Jack answered the unasked question in his gaze. "She also thinks, we can have surface to space vehicle, better than death glider in about six months, may be a little earlier, if we could help them with stuff like raiding from the Gou'ald or building infrastructure."

"From what I know, robo SG1 is working on creating a super computer and a fusion based reactor, for this base, which we'll be able to fuel it and maintain it. Right now, our current supercomputer spends days to calculate gate addresses. With updated computing systems based on the crystal tech, they'll finish that in a minute or less."

General Hammond was mulling all of this information in his head.

"Even though I expect this proposal to be passed, but what will do if it didn't?"

Jack thought about his robo counterpart for a second. "Sir, robo me is not going to stop. I know myself. In fact, he already started towards building an infrastructure with or without our help. Yes, it'll take more time."

Hammond looked at him, "and what will you do?"

Jack, at first was a little stumped at this question, "ah, I am..." Jack looked uncomfortable, and he was avoiding meeting his eyes with his superior.

General was amused at how fast Jack had clammed up.

"That changes everything Jack. You do, whatever you have to do." Hammond said as he started to dial the red phone. "I'll be personally talking to The President and the Chiefs. Wasting such an opportunity would be foolish." Jack saluted his superior and left the room.

* * *

R-Jack was looking at Marie (R-Sam), who was now healed, or was it repaired?

"You know, sir. I am perfectly fine." Marie rolled her eyes. "We do have sturdier bodies."

R-Jack snorted, and then nodded, 'Yeah, that's true. But even then it's hard to change how we think. I guess we have to adapt to a new way of thinking."

He shrugged, "You know, break a leg, repair it and in couple of hours, you are as good as new."

Marie chuckled.

"Ok, I am not that curious about science stuff, but how did they heal you?"

Marie thought for a second and then started explaining.

"In short sir, my memory system couldn't handle the influx of data. My body shut down due to the safety feature in built, and it had to be re-started, after removing excess data."

"Wow. So, any plans so that we can avoid this in future."

Marie nodded and picked up a thick bracelet of something.

"This is a wrist computer. We took the idea from the Tollan technology, but are building it with Crystal and Harlan's tech."

R-Jack looked at it, clicked the red button thingy.

"Sir, currently it's configured for me." Marie stopped him from experimenting on it further. "We are also planning to add extra memory crystals to increase our capacities."

She sighed, "We don't have the raw material, otherwise, I think we'd have improved our nano-tech based memory system" She said as she tapped her temple.

"Hang-on, are you saying, we'll operate on our brains?"

Marie chuckled, "not exactly. I'll push you in that cloning chamber, pull you out in a few minutes with a new improved brain. Like a CT scan."

"I understand everything else, I am not letting you work on my head." R-Jack stood up and pointing at her.

"Don't worry sir, we'll make sure it's safe."

R-Jack was gaping, still pointing at her. She was amused at her superior's behavior.

"Are you doing this, because I made too much fun of you geeks?"

Marie looked at him with an innocent look in her eyes, "Whatever gave you that idea, sir?"

Oh yeah, there was no way he was falling for that. So, he did the right thing a man should do caught in this situation, avoiding it.

"What else you are working on?"

"I am creating an interface which helps us to transfer information at high speed." Marie decided to quit teasing him and responded. "Currently I have to type everything by hand. Even if I can type more than 200 words per minute with this body, it's far too slow. Sammy has tons of ideas, theories, and schematics in her head. It would take months of typing to get it out of her head. I am trying to remove that step."

She smirked, "Robo brains can process and program far faster. Our only limitation would be processing power of the computing systems."

"What about the data that was in your head?" He interrupted.

"Oh, I was thinking of hyper drive systems, so in the end it copied the complete schematics and then some navigation schematics."

"That's useless." R-Jack groused.

"Not exactly, sir. Now we have both Gou'ald hyper drive and the upgraded hyperdrive. It'll help us expand our knowledge of the system."

"Still, I'd rather have something else."

Marie shrugged, "You play with the cards you get, sir."

* * *

For the last couple of days, Jack was subtly trying to gauge SG command's members' response to robo-cloning them to improve their chances. Now it seemed like the order from higher up came and he could recruit few minds and bodies openly.

Right now, he watched nerds and geeks orgasming over crystal tech based super computer. Sam and her two of robo copies were working on installing the power source and computer. This command was a huge power hog. As a 2IC, he knew that, with fusion power plant, they'll have all the power they could use. Would you believe that fusion plant was portable?

Brass was bringing as many Engineers and experts that could help them build that infrastructure. One of their condition was to create infrastructure here on the earth. To start with by creating a space superiority craft.

Sam was optimistic about the deadline of six months for first craft. In a year, according to her calculation, US will be able to create their own fleet of craft, code name - X-301. They'll have to tackle the issue of Naquadah too, but as usual she was optimistic about that.

Jack stood in front of the volunteers for this mission.

"You have an idea about this mission." Jack started speaking. "This is not a combat mission. A couple of weeks ago, we were this close to complete annihilation. Our people never would have bowed to Apophis, no matter how much he tried. In the end, we just got lucky."

"If we want to survive and fight the snakes, we need every bit of brawn and brains. To do that, we'll robo-clone you. That's your personal mission. You go there and come back."

Jack was silent for a few seconds, letting them absorb his words.

"But your robo counterpart's mission is to do research and help build us an infrastructure, to help fight off the Gou'ald. This is going to be a thankless job. I have no idea, if this information will ever be declassified or not. There is no pay raise, almost none or rare chance of recognition. I have nothing but fancy words to bribe you with."

Jack slid a stack of papers towards the person closest to him.

"If you are volunteering, you have to sign this form and follow me."

* * *

Jack palmed his face. Their first mission after their maintenance and overhaul of SG command, and Carter got infected with a snake. He shuddered, in a little bit of fear, reminding him of Kawalsky's demise.

He stopped in front of the new dialing computer.

"Walter, Alpha protocols, dial the Altair."

"Sir." Walter went through the process and started dialing it.

"Colonel, what can I do for you?" It was Marie who was on the screen.

"Sam… err, Marie." Jack noticed her name tag. "I'll keep this short. Carter got snaked. Is there anything you can do?"

Marie was surprised by the news.

"Sir, I can provide you with a cell where it'll be hard for Gou'ald to take over anyone else. Right now, we don't have anything that might help her. The majority of the people here are engineers and scientists, not doctors."

Jack could see, another Sam copy behind her and R-Jack was also listening, whispering something in Sammy's ear. Jack sighed, he had no idea why he dialed Altair. Maybe, because they were coming up one miracle after another.

Sammy walked towards Marie and said something to her.

"Colonel, you should bring Samantha here. If we cannot extract the Goa'uld, but we can extract the Goa'uld's knowledge."

Jack almost exploded in anger at her, but he controlled himself.

"Marie, we cannot afford Samantha inactive. She's important to my team."

Marie nodded in response, "Colonel, you are forgetting, if we can extract data from the Gou'ald, then there are chances that they have some sort of technology to extract them."

Jack was almost stumped, that was a great idea. In fact, a brilliant idea.

"I don't want anything to happen to her. She's part of SG1."

"Colonel, the process of robo-cloning is completely safe. Sammy, Cater and Samantha all worked on this system, when they were trying to repair my systems." Marie explained.

"I am talking about extracting only information. Harlan was able to isolate Gou'ald larva's conscious from the Teal'c conscious."

This time, it was Sammy, who spoke, "She is right. I am hundred percent confident in information extraction. Also, this facility can help hold a Gou'ald agent without getting compromised."

Jack nodded in response.

"Then I'll get her ready for transfer. I'd rather not many Gou'ald know about this base too."

* * *

"Colonel, listen to me. Let me go through the Stargate. I'll find another host and send your friend back to you."

O'Neill looked incredulous at that, "You can do that? Leave a host without killing them?"

"Yes. It is possible, but not easy. I could die, but I promise I will try."

Jack countered her, "The Nasyan man died when you left him."

"The Nasyan man died first, that is why I left him. He was beyond my natural abilities to heal."

Jack asked her once again, "What were you doing in him in the first place?"

"Carter's mind would be intact. She would return to you as you knew her before."

Jack shook his head, "You know I can't trust you."

"I could have killed you and many others when you stopped me from going through the Stargate."

Jack scoffed, "You didn't want to die yourself. You worms are nothing but cowards."

Carter/Jolinar almost gaped at this human's audacity. She threw her arms up in the air and turned away from him.

Jack took that chance and shot her with a zat. He turned and signaled the team to come out and take her.

Danny (R-Daniel) and BigT (R-Teal'c) came inside and put her on the stretcher.

"O'Neill, we'll take care of her."

Jack nodded in response, "Good, but I am coming with you."

Daniel responded in negative, "Jack you have to understand, all of us are robots there. We can't be infected by the snakes. Let us handle it and we'll keep you updated."

* * *

Samantha/Jolinar gained consciousness. The first thing she did after gaining consciousness, she cursed that bastard of a human.

Then she noticed, she was alone in a different chamber. It wasn't a jail, she was previously in.

"Are they letting me go?" She wondered for a second. But she suspected, not.

She started walking carefully towards the door, and bumped into a force field. Rubbing her face, she felt the shield with her other hand.

"How? Impossible, they were just primitive, using chemically propelled weapons."

She was surprised at this new revelation. Were they hiding their real capabilities? Or were they allied with superior civilization.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. She was surprised to see that same colonel here.

"How do you like your new digs?" R-Jack asked her, as he pulled the chair from nearby. Sitting down, he leaned back.

Jolinar was silent, content in watching him.

"Let me go. I promise you, she'll come back."

R-Jack rolled his eyes, "We did that song and dance earlier." Not letting her know, he was completely a different person who talked to her.

Jolinar snapped at him, "Your people are in danger. Do you understand that?"

R-Jack chuckled, "Ah, you mean, your buddy? Don't worry, we already tagged him."

Jolinar was shocked, she didn't have a complete grasp of these human's language, but she understood the context.

"How?' She was able to stammer out a single word.

R-Jack laughed at her shocked face, "Do you really think, you are the first Gou'ald I caught?"

He leaned towards her, "and remember, you are also not the first Gou'ald I made to squeak."

R-Jack sighed, "You can make this easy for me. I ask, you answer. How about that?"

Jolinar sighed, "I am not a Goa'uld. You have that Jaffa with you. How about you let me speak to him."

R-Jack shrugged, "Won't work you know. He hates the Goa'uld more than me."

He got up and left Jolinar to ponder over her new situation. How the hell she was going to get out of this place?

* * *

On the other side of the complex, Carter and Marie were busing coding and discussing the scenario. Thanks to Marie's work on creating an interface to handle their brain capabilities, most of their coding issues were easily handled.

Isolating the Goa'uld's conscious and then re-routing it into a completely separate system. That was the easy part. Handling a huge set of memories from the Goa'uld, who could live for centuries, was another matter altogether.

"You know, how about we activate the whole program and you know put it in simulation?" Marie asked.

Carter looked at her, "That might work, but programming a simulation is not going to be easy, even with our new interface."

Marie looked more than a little uncomfortable, "I have an idea, which I don't think you are going to like."

"NO!" Carter realized and shouted her disagreement. "No way in hell. Not him, Not EVER!"

"I know, having him work with us will make this a lot easier." She shrugged in despair, "faster we go through this, faster we'll be able to get rid of him."

"Ah, C'mon, we can't even use lemon to scare him now." Carter threw her hands up in frustration.

"Did we really have to copy that slimy… he creeps me more than Goa'ulds and that's saying something."

Even though Marie agreed with her, she knew getting Mckay here on this project was a far better option. His programming abilities were top notch.

Carter turned towards her, "I deserve to say, 'I told you so.'"

* * *

BigT talked with Jolinar, and this talk, gave them new information about Tok'ra. That was really a news for R-SG1. R-Jack remembered Ansgar talking about them a couple of times.

"There is an old legend among the Jaffa for them to speak of concerning a group of Goa'uld who opposed the ways of the System Lords. This group is called the Tok'ra. This Goa'uld, Jolinar of Malkshur, claims to be part of that group."

That was far too many words for BigT to speak. That must be his whole quota for the week, R-Jack mused.

"BigT, can you confirm it?"

"No, O'Neil, I cannot."

Jolinar interrupts their conversation, "and we do not carry identification."

R-Jack scratched his chin and wondered aloud, "What about your buddy?"

Jolinar snapped at him, "He's not my buddy. He's an Ashrak".

"Ass rack? Damn, that's a god awful name."

BigT hid his snort, while baffled Jolinar watched R-Jack, trying to understand him.

"Don't worry about him. He's also not going anywhere?" R-Jack smirked at her, it was interesting to see the expressions of the snake. Normally, you could only see anger or arrogance. Ansgar showed fear, which was an improvement. This one was going through multiple emotions.

"Jolinar, is it?" She nodded

"Here's a deal, you let our friend go, we'll let you go. If you are Tok'ra then prove to us, you are not Goa'uld."

"Do you understand, I can't survive outside this body? From what I can tell, you are not going to provide me with a body too."

"That's true. We have no intentions, giving you any body to inhabit."

"Then let me go. My people will find someone who could take me. I'll let Carter come back."

"Ok, on an off chance, if we really let you go. Will you send her back?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you think I am that stupid? Will you really let go of this treasure trove of intel?"

Jolinar was silent at this.

"I thought so." R-Jack scoffed. He almost wanted to brag about the information they had gained from her, but he didn't. Both BigT and R-Jack left the room.

* * *

It took few days for the trio of robo Sam and Mckay to program a virtual simulation. This new simulation almost worked as an AI, a very limited one. It was capable of taking information from Jolinar construct and create a completely new simulation based on her experiences.

Mckay was bragging about his accomplishment, completely forgetting that R-Sam copies also worked at it.

Getting irritated by his behavior, R-Jack kicked him out of their control center. Right now, he was watching, the Goa'uld constructor create a Goa'uld extractor.

It seemed like Jolinar of Tok'ra was speaking truth. They had gained immense wealth of information from her virtual construct. Even then, he couldn't let go of her. Like he suspected, Tok'ra would not have allowed Carter to come back. Whatever blending Jolinar had with Carter, there is a chance she might retain some information. It was a chance, that group would not have allowed.

R-Jack talked to his group and decided to extract Jolinar and secure her somewhere safe. If they bumped into Tok'ra sometime in future, he'll gladly let her go.

His thought turned towards that ass rack. He chuckled at his genius pun. They had created his virtual construct too. And the Intel they gained on Cronus, they had new bases to hit now. Gathering tons of Naquadah, may be other elements too.

He was rubbing his hands in excitement. He turned, hearing noise behind him.

"Ah Jack. Glad you are here."

Jack and rest of the SG1, along with Dr Janet were there.

"Hey Janet, I am glad to see you here. Well, as glad as I could be." He walked towards her and hugged her.

"I am glad to see you too Jack." Janet smiled and answered.

R-Jack pointed at her, "Ha, now you are not the boss of me."

"Jackk…" Jack interrupted their banter. "Do you realize how embarrassing it is to watch your own self pout?"

SG1 and rest of the members chuckled, while Danny took Janet to Samantha's room.

"So Jack, like I said. We now have multiple targets." R-Jack turned to his counterpart.

"This ass rack didn't knew about any of Cronus or even any minor lord's ship yards. But he knew some nice places we can hit for Naquadah and Trinium."

"Trinium?" Jack wondered what that was.

"It's the second element that is used in ship construction." R-Jack supplied the information. "From what ass rack it knew, Cronus has quite a few Trinium mines, they are pretty much working 24/7."

"So you mean, we can build space ships now?" Jack was delighted.

"Yeah, we are also running ass rack's virtual construct through the schematics of the ship. In virtual space, time is immaterial. We are doing the same for Jolinar's construct."

"Damn, that's cool." Jack was glad, finally their luck was turning. They were getting their asses kicked out there. Then he turned serious.

"Do you realize the implication of this technology?"

R-Jack scoffed, "Of course, it was the first thing that came to my mind. So I'll ask you to forget about that tech."

Jack rolled his eyes in response.

He asked, "Do you think you can create some sort of snake sensing scanners? This is the third time we've been infiltrated in less than 13 months."

"It should be doable. We have the schematics for the ship wide scanner, building a portable one should be easier."

R-Jack spoke and then sighed, "We have too much to do and… no idea how much time."

"You think we can get more manpower for these missions."

Jack thought for a second, "I should be able to get few teams. What about having some androids?"

"Again, resources issues. We already have inferior quality androids running around. Thank god most of them are nerds, I doubt that quality of androids are battle able."

"Hey! Humans are squishy. These androids bodies are still stronger."

R-Jack shook his head, "it's more of a matter of using all of our capabilities. We can run faster, we can hit faster. Like Harlan said, "Better"."

"Is that the same issue about building infrastructure?"

"Yeah, pretty much. This place is underground. The atmosphere is toxic, but as an Androids, we can survive that." R-Jack sighed, he was doing too much of sighing these days. "But do you realize, it was like eleven thousand years ago, when Harlan settled here in this compound? Can you guess how bad the surface is?"

"Pretty bad, I guess?"

"Of course, it's bad. We have no idea why their atmosphere turned toxic, and we have no idea how that atmosphere will affect our robo bodies. Some of us are planning to dig and expand this compound itself. But this whole damn place is almost on last legs."

R-Jack stopped speaking, like he had another idea.

"Ok, how about you try to get material resources to fix this whole compound. I've already given you tons of new crap we created. I bet those nerds in Area 51 are salivating."

Jack nodded, "Actually I was trying to swing that idea around. I think you might just get it. But first, we should plan and target those Trinium and Naquadah mines."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** \- SGC Franchise and characters are not my creation. I don't own SGC, Character, Story or Franchise in any manner. This is a work of Fanfiction and I make no money from this what so ever.

**NOTE:** This Fic is not beta-ed. So if you want to help me proof read, I'll be glad to have you. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Dammit, stop her."

SG1 was running after Linea - "the destroyer of the worlds". It was surprising, how fast she turned from soft spoken, helpful old women to one destructive witch. They could do nothing but watch her walk away. Someone like her - a destroyer of worlds.

On a mission, the SG-1 team helped a desperate criminal and was charged as an accessory to murder. Sentenced to life imprisonment and banished to a desolate, brutal penal colony called Hadante, they strike a deal to escape with the aid of the powerful and enigmatic Linea, known to the other prisoners as Destroyer of Worlds.

Now, facing her on their base, trying to escape to god knows where. They were not sure how to proceed with this situation.

Before she could enter the puddle wormhole, she was struck by a beam and collapsed.

"What the…?" Jack was surprised, but remembered the zat weapons installed recently by engineers from Altair.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. He turned towards General Hammond, "Sir, we should send her to Altair. I am not sure if she's really a world destroyer or not. But they can figure it out."

"Indeed. That base is also better equipped to deal with her." General Hammond responded, another crisis averted.

"Even if we are not sure, I don't want to be one, who unleashed a psychotic person like her."

General turned towards the engineers, "How did she crashed our systems?"

The engineer replied, "Hard to say. Captain Carter could tell you more about that. But it'll not take more than few minutes to recover the system using backup systems."

General nodded and looked towards Jack, "Secure her, and get her out of my base, Jack."

Jack saluted and started ordering the men to secure the new prisoners.

* * *

"Are you telling me, this woman destroyed worlds?" R-Jack didn't know, whether to believe this or not. Still, in the manner SG1, gets into trouble regularly, left little doubt in his mind.

"Anyways, good thing you came, Jack. I was about to dial Earth."

"Anything new?" Jack looked at him.

"Yeah, bring your team in the meeting room."

Five minutes later both versions of SG 1 were sitting. This meeting room has changed from last time Jack was here. Now, as he could see, a holo projector, a computer screen and a super computer. He wondered, if he should call it a super computer, because he knew this complex housed a huge computer system that was more powerful.

Carter (R-Sam2) stood up and started speaking.

"This meeting is about Jolinar" she noticed Captain Carter stiffened.

"Even though she's safe, we've let her virtual construct work through many simulations." Cater continued.

"During those simulations, we found something that could be a goldmine for us."

She was trying to build suspense a little bit, as she could see the eager expression on faces of SG1. She smirked a little, and switched on the holo projector.

"This is Tok'ra tunneling crystals."

They could see a tunnel forming in matter of seconds in front of their eyes. Before they could interrupt, Carter started speaking again.

"This technology is purely Tok'ra invented. From what we could find from Jolinar's memories. One of the first Tok'ra invented this technology. It creates an underground system, as big as you want. The integrity of this structure is very high. It can handle orbital bombardment."

"You can guess, where I am going with this?" Carter asked the room.

"Yeah, with this, we can expand this base or even the SGC." Samantha continued wide-eyed. This expression was becoming more familiar to her with facing such advanced technology.

Carter nodded her head, "Exactly. I believe, we should go and meet these Tok'ra. We'll try to exchange these tunneling crystals for Jolinar. We have the coordinates for their planet."

Jack shrugged, "I'll say, we go and talk with them."

R-Jack agreed, "Yeah, but I don't want SG1 to be on this one. You attract far too much crap."

Every chuckled at that statement.

R-Jack continued, "I also think, we should not go too. We'll need a completely new team."

"Why?" Jack turned towards the counterpart, wondering the reason. He trusted his robo counterpart and suggesting someone else for this important mission, was odd.

"We look alike." R-Jack said, "Sooner or later you, the real SG1, will bump into Tok'ra. They'll recognize you."

"So, you want to pose as team from an advanced civilization?" Jack understood that part.

'We'll have more bargaining power. Unlike the situation with the Tollans, if we had met them round about now, we could have easily impressed them, and initiated some kind of knowledge exchange."

Daniel interjected their conversation, "What about changing facial structure. Your cloning chamber should have that ability?"

Jack shook his head, "Even if they could, his mannerism will give it away. These people are spies, and saboteurs for thousands of years. They'll easily recognize the similarity between SG1 and them."

Jack turned towards his counterpart, "What about our diplomatic team SG9? Though I don't want them going in snake's bill."

R-Jack was silent for few seconds, "How about we give them Tollan phasing modules?"

Then he turned towards Carter, "What about a portable shield?"

"Sir, Mckay is working on it. He took most of the Sammy's notes on it and started working on it."

R-Jack made a face, "Mckay didn't look so competent."

Carter and Samantha cringed and chuckled, "Sir, Mckay is good. His personality can be little abrasive."

Carter snorted, "a little? How about completely? Trust me, you are not living under the same complex with him."

Samantha shuddered at that thought, "Thank god, for small mercies."

Everyone laughed at his expense. Jack interrupted, "What about that ass rack?"

Samantha cringed, knowing Jack's intentional butchering of the name.

It was R-Jack who answered, "We are going through tons of Intel we got from him and Jolinar. Jolinar worked under Cronus and ass rack worked as a 'killer for hire' for him."

He leaned and looked at Jack, "From the Intel, I can tell, we have multiple targets of interest. Enough Naquadah for couple of decades, more than enough Trinium, may be few Alkesh or Hat'ac. SGC have to put up some teams with us."

Jack nodded in response, "Did you know, we were spending 10-12% of our budget, just in running the base? With your power plant, now we can put most of that budget to more teams. General introduced 20 new teams, I am thinking of putting experienced and noobs together for these mission?"

R-Jack was impressed, they only had ten teams working for them, last year.

"That's good, we also taking care of Research and Development here."

Jack snorted, "Yeah, our people are playing catch up with you and still pulling their hairs out."

Carter tuned towards Jack, "Sir, we are coming out with tons of new stuff. Its pity, we only have a single constructor."

Samantha was surprised, "I thought your plans were to increase their numbers?"

"Yeah, but we spent most of our times upgrading your facility with new computing systems and providing other tech for both bases. Right now we are building a new upgraded constructor. All of your androids counterpart are building on Sammy's previous work on it."

Jack interrupted before Sam could nerdgasm over tech, "What about ships or planes? I want my BFG."

R-Jack instantly agreed, "Yeah."

Carter shook her head in amusement, "Without an industrial level constructor, it'll take far more time. That's why our first priority is to build an improved constructor."

Daniel, who was feeling little out of place, interjected, "Ok what about ring transportation. Doesn't that turn matter into energy, then store it temporarily and convert into matter once again? How about using it to create matter constructor?"

That statement caused a pin drop silence in the room.

"Spacemonkey, I am surprised, you thought of that and when did you start understanding tech?" Jack looked at him.

"Hey, I watched enough _Star trek_."

Carter chuckled, "Daniel, that's a good idea. Our issue right now is in ring transportation's schematics."

"What do you mean?"

"Ring transportation has a main module which handles the basic matter to energy to matter conversion. It's encrypted by civilization far advanced than the Goa'uld. The frame work surrounding the system is created by the Goa'uld, which handles the rest of the process."

"So does that mean, we can't use it as constructors, without breaking encryption at least?"

"What about that Asgard beaming device, the one that beamed both Teal'c and me?" Jack interrupted.

Cater almost wanted to massage her temples, thinking about that device gave, even her robo brain headache.

"Sir, with enough computing power, we can hope to break ring's encryption. With Asgard beaming device, there is no hope."

"Oh, I didn't knew, you guys got that device too." Jack was surprised.

"Well, Sir wanted a beaming device," She pointed towards R-Jack, "Heck, in the preparation, he renamed one of the engineers "Scott". You know, as in "Beam me up, Scotty.""

R-Jack threw his pen at her, "Carter, you don't have to explain everything to them."

Jack, who was laughing said, "Hey, I like the idea too. Maybe, I should get a Scott too."

"Though I am surprised, Carter. You are telling me, we have no hope." Jack wondered aloud.

Carter nodded, "Yes sir. It's not that we don't' have hope. It's just that it's far far advanced than we can guess."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's say, we take Asgard crystal as an example of perfect 100 percent quality construction. Goa'uld is somewhere around 1 % quality. With Sammy's work on improving crystal technology using Tollan science, that crystal tech is around 1.5% quality. If I have to rate Tollan science, even though they use more nana-tech than Goa'uld, they'd be at 4%."

"Whoa. That's huge difference. Hang on… You are telling me, we have better crystal tech than Goa'uld."

"Yes sir. Like I said, a Tollan engineer worked on it."

"Impressive." Even R-Jack didn't knew about this.

Carter smirked a little, "What you have to understand is that, with an example of Asgard crystal, we can see a path towards that high level of construction. In their tech, the level of crystal quality, nano engineering, nano-circuitry, and the whole system, that we have to learn and understand. From my guess, we'll be at 3% quality in about a year."

"What does that mean?" Jack wondered.

"Superior computing systems, ships, hyperdrive, and medical technology… every single tech based on computing systems. It's a circular system. Computing will increase our chances of increasing power/energy systems, and they'll increase our computing systems."

"Is that why you estimated, we'll be able to have starships in about two years?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

R-Jack was watching, material and resources coming from the Earth. They were planning on raiding Cronus' mines and gather as much technology as they could. To that end, they'll be using Jeeps and bikes to transport anything small.

He noticed a lot of new faces, new teams. He was glad, they needed more man power. He signaled his counterpart and started walking towards the meeting room.

Walking into the meeting room, everyone focused on him. Even the noobs knew, who he was. He almost smirked, well it wouldn't look that good.

"Twenty teams." R-Jack turned to Jack. "That'll work, I guess."

R-Jack activated the holo projector, "This is planet designated, AT-476d. This planet is under Sokar's territory. This is going to be our first mission. Our plan is to capture this mine, and raid for its Trinium. We are not spending more than twenty-four hours on this mission, if possible, even less."

R-Jack clicked the button, and the holo projector started showing the complete map of the mines.

"As you can see in this map, you have basic idea of Jaffa patrol routes, garrison, defensive layouts and choke points. Your job is to take control of these points as quickly as possible."

R-Jack started pointing out all the positions on the map. He started explaining the plan, and role for every team in this mission. They needed pretty much every hand on the deck. Securing Trinium, will help them create superior Android bodies, with twenty teams of Androids, their success rate of attacking Cronus will rise.

"Possible targets." R-Jack pointed out a picture of human. "This is a minor Goa'uld working for Sokar. Sometimes, he's there on that planet. From the Intel, we have, he oversees many mines. If we can bag him. Do it."

"This is another target, former first prime of Sokar. Even though he's a trainer, he handles Jaffa placements and patrol routes. There is high probability that you'll bump into him. Don't let his age fool you. He's dangerous, more so than the Gou'ald."

'You have all of this information in the pads in front of you. Missing will start in twelve hours. Dismiss."

* * *

The mission to AT-476d was success with very few casualties. Eighty from SGC versus couple of hundreds Jaffa. It was a massacre. Staff weapons or Zat might have superior science in their build, didn't mean they were superior weapons. The casualties were recovering thanks to magical goop provided by Linea - the world destroyer.

Magical goop that was the only thing that could describe it. It was some sort of bio-mechanical nano-tech? Jack had no idea about it. Still anything that can power a Stargate, give a blind man eyes, and revive almost dead people. Damn, if it was not a magical goop, then what else was?

All they needed now was, a wooden wand which can transfigure and violate laws of physics casually. Jack almost face palmed himself, he wouldn't be least bit surprised to find Nox already had those wands.

Looking back at the report on Magical goop - the activators, as Linea called it. It sounded like a tree-hugger's dream come true. Reducing the pollution is good and all, but putting it on the Earth market would crash far too many economies. He'd let economists worry about that part.

Right now they were preparing for next mission - negotiating with Tok'ra. Other raiding missions were on hold, until they had robo-clones of the SGC teams up and running.

Combining Intel from both Jolinar and that Ashrak, they had chosen four potential targets, three Naquadah mines and one Trinium mines. More target of interests were couple of minor Goa'uld who Jolinar knew worked in Cronus' shipyards.

Jack stood up and started walking towards the meeting room, where he find trio of Carter and R-Jack. He entered the room and waved towards the group.

"So how's things going?"

Samantha looked up and responded, "Sir, SG9 is ready. We've trained them in Tollan's phasing device, and with Goa'uld virtual construct, we now have personal shields. SG9 will be taking our prototypes."

He nodded and turned towards R-Jack, "What about Androids?"

R-Jack shrugged, "It'll take about a week, or so I am told. It's good that we don't actually need that much Trinium to create Androids. I heard from General Hammond, higher ups were happy with this raid."

Jack nodded, "what do you think of Tok'ra? Do you think they'll give us their tunneling tech?"

"I doubt it, we may be able to convince them to create underground structure for us. That's what I am aiming for, as of right now."

"I didn't went through that report. So tell me why are you going for that and exposing our bases to Tok'ra agents?"

"There no other way. From what I saw, Tok'ra won't give us that technology. But helping us create the structure and somehow try to keep an eye on us. That's a huge possibility. In fact, that's what I recommended to the diplomatic team. On front, we want to negotiate over the tech, but the real reason, we want to get their people here. Especially their scientist - Anise."

"Ah, you are planning to copy her?" Jack understood.

"Yup, Sammy is working on creating a medical bed of sorts which will have all the bells and whistles but also brain scanning tech."

Jack chuckled, "I see, you are also planning to send those medical beds back to SGC."

He left rest of his comment hanging, knowing it was simple enough to understand. SG1 get into tons of conflict, making both friends and enemies. So having an option to brain scan and gaining more knowledge was tempting.

Jack also noticed, Samantha looking uncomfortable with this conversation. Smirking he turned to R-Jack.

"So, how did you seduce Samantha into agreeing with this?"

"Easy, dangling an advanced piece of tech gets her going…"

"Sir!" Samantha almost shrieked at R-Jack, realizing Jack, her superior was also there.

Both Jack understood the reasoning behind their acts, and hoped they never cross the line. R-Jack could tell, that line was getting blurry pretty darn fast.

* * *

With the unexpected downtime from the raid missions, Stargate command resumed their normal operations. Like always, SG1 got captured and lived through virtual reality system guarded by The Gatekeeper.

Exploring a beautiful and strange garden world, they find a huge dome and surprisingly it revealed that the planet's inhabitants were unconscious and plugged into huge machines.

When they tried to investigate these devices, SG1 was trapped, knocked unconscious and they found themselves back on earth. Jack O'Neill and Teal'c had to go through one of his old covert operation, where one of his team member was killed.

Believing it to be some sort of time travel, they tried to change things, only without any expected results. O'Neill found out, he was unable to change things, and forced to live through their traumatic memories over and over again.

With every loop, there are little changes, yet O'Neill wasn't able to save his friend.

Something similar happens to Daniel and Samantha, where Daniel faced his memory of his parent's death.

At first they expected this to be a, some sort of time-loop. But the mysterious gatekeeper explained to them that it was all part of virtual reality type game. Forced to watch friends and family dying, SG-1 only wanted to escape.

Even though SG1 force the gatekeeper to let them go, they later realize they were still trapped in that virtual reality game. Eventually, the original residents of the planet help them escape from this game.

Jack wondered for a second, if they could convince the gatekeeper to share their tech. After deciding to banish his thoughts, he went to sleep, hoping not to see any nightmares.

* * *

Somewhere on earth, a system suddenly comes online and started downloading a file into the computer. The operator who was watching this, started gaping as he read through the instructions.

He unplugs his laptop from the internet, got up and rushed towards the door and towards his boss' office.

Entering without even knocking, "Sir, you've gotta to see this."

"Are you even seeing who I am with right now? I'll have you shot." His boss wasn't that happy with him.

"But sir, it's important you see this."

"Enough, get out…"

"Relax, dear, I believe you should look into this. It seems important." The guest looked far too amused. But it calmed down his boss and he snatched the laptop from his hands.

"Let's see, what's so important…"

Like he expected, his boss was shell shocked and watching him crash with the table was little funny.

"You, get everyone on this. I want to have a meeting in next ten minutes. This is far too serious."

The guest could see a huge ring on the screen and a puddle of water inside it. She could only wonder whatever that was, looked quite alien.

* * *

**NOTE:** I am dropping my word count per chapter. I'll be now doing 3-4,000 words per chapter. Though I'll try to vary the chapter length, depending on how it affects the SGC and Altair. This chapter covered next two episodes in order and another mission, which happened behind the scenes. You also have to understand there is A LOT that is happening behind the scenes. For example, McKay and other engineers are understanding, re-creating or working out new tech.

So far they have a database of Goa'uld tech, from Tok'ra and Goa'uld ashrack's memory; Linea's knowledge. So you can expect new technology introduced in new chapters like the personal shield reworked from Goa'uld.

96

98


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** \- SGC Franchise and characters are not my creation. I don't own SGC, Character, Story or Franchise in any manner. This is a work of Fanfiction and I make no money from this what so ever.  
**NOTE: **This Fic is not beta-ed. So if you want to help me proof read, I'll be glad to have you. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Captain Samantha Carter shuddered in revulsion, as she looked at the front. Sammy placed her hand on Sam's shoulder, "I feel ya, sister. I feel ya."

Sam looked at her, nodded and they both shivered while looking at two Mckay doing the presentation. No one disagreed with McKay's competence, but having two of them in one room, was too much for Sam.

Today's presentation by R-Mckay was in preparation for raids and introducing new technology to the group. All the Carter copies and the Mckay copy, they were preparing for this day, since their creation. Working on different technologies, getting assists from junior engineers, they were at the ahead of the pack, building, re-creating new technologies.

"This here," R-Mckay voice boomed in the room, "is upgraded power source. It is designed for one reason, and only one reason. In these missions, chances are you'll face Alkesh or Hat'ac ships capable of faster than light travel. This power source will allow you to boost ships faster than light drive, a Goa'uld hyperdrive by a hundred times."

Samantha was impressed, only if he had better personality. It would have made dealing with him easier.

"The designs that we have here, are limited, slow and pathetic." R-McKay continued, "You don't have to understand the schematics, chances are you probably never will. I made this an idiot proof system."

He sneered, thinking of fools getting their hands on his baby.

"If you want to steal and get back here, in like, a couple of days. You need this power source. There are 3 parts, you need to focus."

R-Mckay raised his index finger, "First, is the improved and hyperdrive on auto-pilot. Once you activate this program, it'll make all the necessary changes. All you need is then coordinates for the system, which you'll get just before the start of the mission."

"Second," R-Mckay pulled a bag and put it in front of the crowd, opening it. "This bag contains other necessary elements, you'll need to install these to improve the hyperdrive performance."

He was silent for a few seconds, "I don't expect you jarheads to do that, so you'll have one engineer with you. Total time to replace all these crystals is five minutes. I can do it in half, but I am needed here for more important things. Though, don't worry, we are running practice simulations with engineers. Installing is their job, your job is to ensure elimination of the enemy and securing our engineers."

'Third, is about understanding how you are going to enter the ships. Which Sammy is going to explain, after this presentation."

This time, Mckay pulled out something, an ugly bracelet watch kind of thing, "This is a personal shield. We don't have too many of these, so, one person in your team will have this, so you have to work closely in any combat situation. Its power cell will last only for twenty minutes of constant bombardment. Trust me, it can handle staff blast as long as its power is not depleted. So use with care."

"Oh, one last thing. You can die all you want, but you are not allowed to fall our technology into the Goa'uld's hand."

"Mckay…" Sammy looked at him and glared.

'Oh, right, now it's Sammy's turn." Mckay shrinked and immediately shuffled away.

Sammy glared and took his place, shaking her head. It was just like Mckay to treat technology as more valuable than life. She looked at her audience.

"One of the important part of this mission, is to infiltrate the ships. We have Intel, we'll face ships on at least two target planets. Most of this part is going to be handled by our engineers or anyone from Androids who are trained."

She activated the hologram and pointed to an impressive looking machinery.

"This machine will be, brute forcing the connection used by the ring transportation and activate it remotely. It'll ping and find closest ring transportation and then activate it with brute force. We only have one of this, so you have to work fast."

One of the SGC marine raised his hand, "What if there are multiple ships in orbit."

She looked at him and nodded, "That is already calculated and planned for this mission. During the ping for connection, it'll gather the basic info on connecting ring. We'll know if it's a Hat'ac or an Alkesh. Our plan is to have four to eight teams for Hat'ac and two teams for Alkesh."

She stopped for a second and then pointed out at the Hat'ac schematic diagram, "In case, we are facing multiple Hat'ac, we are planning to divert as many Android teams to capture or neutralize them. These are important planets, you can expect a fleet with couple of Hat'ac and multiple Alkesh bomber. Also, not to forget, there is another larger fleet, about four hour FTL travel."

"If they somehow are able to get off the signal, we'll have to face a bigger force. In that case, Hat'ac are going to play larger roles. You'll find a more detailed plan on your pads. Your initial job is two-fold, ensuring that our engineers can work in peace. Second, capture as many assets as possible."

"You'll be going through basic simulations, along with our engineers. Failure is not an option for a mission this big."

Sammy stepped off and allowed Jack to take command of the group. Failure was not an option, Pentagon even pulled as many retired assets as they could, and had them go through scenario simulations.

* * *

Jack was going through pre-mission preparation. Thinking about negotiation was giving him a headache. In just last week, they had three different sessions and still no result. They were delayed for some reason, most probably trying to find who these new group of humans were.

In a way, Jack was glad for this delay, with their mission in Cronus territories, chances of getting bumped into a Tok'ra was high too. If they end up killing few Tok'ra in the crossfire, he wouldn't shed a tear, and they could always claim ignorance.

Right now, all he could see around him, a determined expression. In just half an hour, there will be Chaos all around him, mostly thanks to the combat.

He could see R-Jack and his Android SG team were also preparing. They were loaded with weapons and equipment, with their strength, they could carry heavy duty stuff.

This planet was one of the jewels in Cronus's crown. That snake had lucked out with this system, loaded with Trinium. This Intel was from the ashrack, he found out about it by accident. The gate was relocated further away from the mines, to give the illusion of another boring planet. Which from what ashrack knew, Cronus succeeded in creating that illusion.

Both SG1 and their counterparts, their primary mission was to capture a Hat'ac, or rather two Hat'ac. The rest of the Android teams will be focusing on Alkesh, engineers will be installing upgraded power source, hyper drive and sweeping for any possible location transmitter.

* * *

First stage - securing Stargate, finding defensive locations and digging themselves in. Success.

The gate was protected with forty Jaffa warriors. When SGC went with R-Teal'c as Cronus underling, it gave them enough time to overpower the Jaffa stationed there.

Now, the rest of the SGC teams were pouring out from the gate. R-Jack turned to Sammy, who was working on the Ring teleportation.

"How much time, Sammy?"

"Sir, There is one Hat'ac in the orbit with ten Alkesh bombers, there is another Hat'ac, doing a patrol of the system."

"I expected more forces here. Can you really brute force and activate the rings?"

"In a minute, sir. I'll be leaving rest of ground operation to Carter and other engineers."

Sammy activated the system as R-SG1 and another Android team positioned themselves. Few seconds later, a high pitched whoosh sound and they were gone.

Carter and other engineers immediately took their position and started working towards next transfer. While the rest of the SG teams started making towards their own mission, mainly eliminating the Jaffa's and controlling the mines. They'll be moving as stealthily as possible and attack on the SG1's signal.

* * *

RSG1 were now standing inside the Hat'ac, they immediately recognized this as the rings closer to the cargo bay.

"Sir, we are closer to the cargo bay. There is console near here. I'll upload the upgrade and stop them from transferring any kind of signal."

R-Jack nodded and signal the teams to move in. R-Jack had brought a couple of Tollan phase devices, rest of them were with SG1 and Carter. Moving out of the ring room, they had to neutralize four Jaffa. Zatting them and eliminating their bodies, they covered Sammy to allow her to work on the console.

Five minutes later, Sammy turned towards R-Jack and nodded, her part was done. All the systems were in her control, now all they needed was to upgrade the hyper drive and jet it out of this system.

R-Jack moved towards the ring transport, as this was pretty much the fastest way to get to the control room. R-Teal'c and he were very familiar with those systems and could handle it easily. While Sammy will be upgrading the hyper drive manually.

Another transport and they were now closer to the control room. Moving quickly, the teams neutralized as many Jaffa and they weren't surprised to find a minor Goa'uld there. They neutralized him, even with the shield active. Sammy was now using her laptop and rigging it to the control system, like she did, a few weeks ago with Ansgar's ship.

"Sir, I am venting the atmosphere. What should we do about this Goa'uld?"

"Vent the atmosphere everywhere except the control room. BigT and Danny boy will be with you. I am taking the rest of the team to neutralize as many Jaffa even as they are dying. I don't want them to sabotage anything even if they are dying."

With that, next ten minutes, they were running through the ship, putting down any Jaffa. He didn't want BigT here doing this kind of work. Even if BigT hadn't minded, but making him killing his own people like this. He didn't want BigT to take that decision, even though he took it when he joined SGC.

These men with him were mostly Black ops, they knew what needed to be done and would do it without any question. That's why he and Jack had chosen members from Black ops for taking care of Hat'ac and Alkesh.

* * *

For the next half an hour, they were able to take over all the Alkesh and the lone Hat'ac in the orbit. The only set back was one of the Jaffa was able to send an alert to other Hat'ac, which was now moving towards them to counter it.

Not to mention, they had also forwarded the alert to the rest of the fleet.

Four hours and counting.

The only good thing about this alert was, the snakes didn't have any idea how many ships his teams were now controlling. They had a scenario like this. With having achieved air superiority, couple of Alkesh were now moving to support their troops on the ground. With back up from couple of Alkesh, SG teams will have an easier time subduing the Jaffa below.

R-Jack made a decision and ordered a couple of more Alkesh to support the ground troops.

He radioed Sammy, "Sammy, can we get our Ring buster up here? We'll have to take that ship from inside. How much time it'll take for it to configure for the Hat'ac."

"Sir, we made it while keeping Goa'uld systems in mind. If we use it in the Hat'ac, it'll augment its capacity in forcing. I'll radio Carter on the ground to prep it for transfer."

"How much time?

Sammy calculated and adjusted for any errors, "About 5 minutes, sir."

"That's four more minutes that I can handle. I want to capture that ship before their back up arrive here. Disabling it not an option. Anything on Cyber warfare front?"

"Sir, Goa'uld systems are decent with security. We do not have anything functional as of now sir. Most of our assets were working on important systems."

"Ok. I'll try to stall the other ship in some way."

R-Jack decided to go with the simplest tactic of hit and run. He told BigT to move closer to other Hat'ac, attack and slip away. Soon enough, they received a communication from the Hat'ac.

BigT answered with a sneer on his face, "Did you think our god Apophis wouldn't find out about this planet. Now soon, it'll be his."

The Goa'uld's eyes glowed and sneered with contempt, "Apophis is reaching for power beyond his grasp. Lord Cronus will not forgive a transgression like this. Surrender…"

BigT shouted, "Today is the good day to die for my lord." He switched off the communication.

"BigT, buddy, that was one fine acting."

BigT nodded in response, "I believe that'll give us five minute time. Though I believe, our ruse will be realized by the Goa'uld soon enough."

R-Jack said, "Doesn't matter, we should be prepared by then."

He switched on his radio to Carter, "Carter, we are trying to delay the other Hat'ac. You'll have to transport it to one of the Alkesh and from there, you'll have to launch an attack."

"Will do that, sir." Carter voice came on.

"Good, make sure once you are there, leave the door open for us."

"Roger, sir."

Next few minutes were tense affair, Goa'uld still hadn't realized their hit and run tactic. Too much pride in their superiority or was it all about bad strategy? He had no idea, and he wasn't going to care much for it.

"Sir, we are ready. I'll be leaving the door open."

He was glad to hear that voice. BigT and Sammy were working on handling the ship, so he had to use their other android engineer, thankfully Carter and others have trained their engineers to the point, they were far more efficient. It'd not be good for them to have their engineer bumbling around right now.

With a whoosh sound, they were transported to the other Hat'ac.

Just outside, they found dead Android SG team, and rest of the teams fighting off Jaffa on two different front. R-Jack signaled his teams to provide support and signaled Carter.

"Give me another minute, sir. I suggest you to capture the Goa'uld, use your phase device."

R-Jack decided that was good enough and started using the phase device to walk through the walls behind the Jaffa's position. Using a stun grenade, he neutralized and started moving towards the ring transport. They'd need to get to control room.

Instead of using the door, he once again used phase device and walked through the wall. Not surprising to him, he was under fire from Jaffa stationed there. Signaling his team member, who had the shield to move forward.

While R-Jack circled towards another Jaffa team and stunned them. By the time, his team and he were able to neutralize the Jaffa guarding the control room, he heard from Carter.

"Sir, I am venting the atmosphere. Let me know when and where you've captured the Goa'uld."

"Good enough. I am just outside the control room."

Phasing through the wall and throwing the stun grenade inside, he stunned the Jaffa guards inside. Though he wasn't surprised to see the snake standing there with his shield on.

"So the stun grenade doesn't work on shield."

The Goa'uld's eye flashed in anger, "How are you walking through the wall. When did Apophis created this technology?"

R-Jack rolled his eye and moved towards the Goa'uld, "Did you know this shield has very huge weakness."

Putting his zat gun inside the shield, he pulled the trigger stunning him.

"Carter, Snake neutralized."

"I am venting the atmosphere. Can I expect you to take care of any saboteurs?"

"Don't worry about that. My team and I'll handle that."

Another Hat'ac down, with ten Robo casualties. He decided to send them back for repair.

* * *

Now all they could do was wait. If Cronus was as paranoid as they thought, there will be big fleet. R-Jack didn't think they'll be able to fight or even stall them with two Hat'ac and ten Alkesh.

So right now, they were loading all the Trinium possible on the ships. He could hear the whoosh sounds of Ring transport working nonstop. They had called for more man power to help loading the Trinium. He had searched the Hat'ac and found two more Goa'uld constructors. He almost jumped with joy, this would make it far easier to build things.

Both Hat'ac had a total of four Teltac ships, they were also being loaded with as much Trinium as possible. Both Carter were excited with the haul. According to them, they now had enough Trinium to build at least four mother ships the size of Hat'ac.

Hat'ac is a bloody huge mothership, so he knew that much Trinium will be used for more than just four Terran ships.

Sammy interrupted his thoughts, "Sir, I am detecting multiple hyperspace signatures. Judging from the size, we have six more Hat'ac and about fifty Alkesh."

"Time?"

"Ten minutes at max."

R-Jack signaled and opened the connection to all of his Android teams, "People we have fifty six vessels in coming. Five of which are Hat'ac. So you know, what you have to target."

"Unfortunately, we only have one ring forcing tech system. So our goal is to take over three of those Hat'ac and cause confusion in their ranks. We need to give our other ships time to leave this system. So prepare for it."

###

Cronus' fleet exited just at the out edge of the system. Watching them appear through the hyperspace, R-Jack turned to Sammy, "A mini jump closer to them, so that we can use ring forcing method." He pointed to one part of the map on the screen.

Sammy nodded and started to plan the mini-jump, while R-Jack opened the connections to his Android teams.

"This is it. When I say go, you'll be pretty much jumping into other ships. The focus of this mission is, speed."

While planning for this mission, he had recalled all of their Tollan phase device and distributed to five of their most experience team members. With six Tollan phase devices, they'll focus on entering and capturing three of the Hat'ac.

They left their other Hat'ac back of the planet's orbit, as they were still loading it. If this mission to capture went as planned, they'll delay their departure.

On the signal, they started moving through the ring transport. As they guessed, this time the boarding parties found themselves almost outgunned. It was only thanks to massive abuse of their phasing devices, they were able to turn the stand-offs in their favor.

But still their advanced slowed down considerably.

As they moved through the floors, the ship shuddered a few times, suggesting the plasma attacks were hitting this ship. From their plan, Sammy was going to force multiple mini jump and cause as much confusion. In normal scenario, it'll burn out the hyper drive. That's why they loaded more hyper drive crystals to repair as much as possible, while on the run.

Another five minutes, Carter, who was with him, gave a thumbs up. So she had the whole system under control.

She immediately vented the atmosphere and of course the effects were immediate. Eight of SGC teams entered, even with shields and phase device, they lost three teams. R-Jack was relieved they were only Androids, they could be fixed. It would have been nightmare with real people.

"Sir, except the main ship with Sammy and BigT, rest of our ships escaped."

"How many Hat'ac are under control? Tell all of them to Jump away."

"We only have two Hat'ac under control, including this one."

R-Jack sighed that means, he'd have to remote-activate that small nuke they prepared in this scenario.

"What about nukes?"

"Armed and ready, sir"

The ship shuddered once more.

"Get all of us out of the range. I'll activate the nukes."

Another mini-jump and he opened the small attach case to arm and detonate those nukes. Putting his password, he pressed "Enter". On screen he saw four of the Hat'ac explode. Even though he was irritated at losing many android teams, it was still acceptable.

"Carter, get our main ship out of here. Tell the other two to jump with us and we'll work on the hyperdrive on route."

"Yes sir."

"By the way, Carter, how much time it'll take us with this hyperdrive."

"It seems like, even Cronus has improved his drives. Even then, its couple of years, sir"

"Damn, what about our improvement?"

"We have to cover eight thousand light years. Thanks to Mckay, that's about four days."

"Two thousand light years per day? That's nice."

R-Jack turned towards the rest of his teams, "Ok Campers, we have a long journey ahead of us. And, good job, people. You guys deserve the time out."

R-jack started walking toward the control room. Jack would have to take care of the rest of the missions. He would have access to all the Android assets besides the one here on these three ships. Rest of their targets were just Naquadah mines, Trinium was a rare element in this galaxy. If it was as plentiful as Naquadah, the Goa'uld would have expanded a lot more.

* * *

**AN :** Another stage cleared. SGC is leveling up faster thanks to Androids. How will Tok'ra respond to their negotiation and what about Cronus, he's another bad ass system lord, he'll be pissed.

Now, I am planning on working on couple of chapters for GamerX for next week or so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** \- SGC Franchise and characters are not my creation. I don't own SGC, Character, Story or Franchise in any manner. This is a work of Fanfiction and I make no money from this what so ever.

**NOTE: **stephenopolos helped me provide another set of eyes during editing of this chapter. Thanks to him, it now looks better.

* * *

Jack was whistling, he was in a happy mood. Why shouldn't he be? Their plans to raid three different planets for the Naquadah and any other elements from Cronus' domain was successful. R-Jack was probably still on those ships, they stole during the first mission. It'll take few days for them to reach Earth.

He was flicking through the reports on their haul.

Four Ha'tak, ten Alkesh bombers, eight Tel'tacs, and forty eight wings of death gliders. That's a total of four hundred and eighty death gliders. He almost whistled at the numbers. They now had more surface to space planes than pilots.

"At least now we have planes to train our pilots in space engagement." Jack murmured.

The raid had provided more than enough Trinium and Naquadah for their needs. With four Ha'tak in system, they would have a lot more breathing room to maneuver. With Carter working on improving the Goa'uld tech, he knew, their ships would be superior to anything those snakes could field.

In couple of years, they'll have their own fleets of battle ships. The geeks were excited about this, and a few of them had gotten into fist fights over Star Trek vs Star wars ships. Most of the designs on his desk were from popular sci-fi TV shows or movies. They needed something practical, nothing too ostentatious like the Ha'tak.

Hearing noise, he looked up, and seeing Captain Carter entering with some more files. He almost groaned, but he realized what she was working. Almost everyone in the SGC was trying to cram as much about the Goa'uld tech as possible.

"Carter, anything good?"

Captain Carter nodded, "Yes sir. Couple of our Android engineers were working on the ship designs. They've made some improvement which I think, should be added on our systems."

"Oh? What's their idea?" he asked, as he leaned back in his chair, while he normally pretended to be dense when it came to the sciency stuff he was in a good mood and decided to humor her.

"With the improvement in the crystal technology, we have option to add multiple redundancy to different sub-systems."

Jack was impressed, "Oh you mean like Star Trek? 'A fuel line has ruptured. Attempting to compensate. Damn it! We're barely maintaining impulse. I can't get any more out of it. May be I'll be able to re-route it from auxiliary channels, though I would not expect much, Captain.'"

Samantha was amused by Jack imitating the scenes from the TV series, while he pretended to work on an imaginary control panel.

"Yes sir, something to that effect."

Jack was scratching his chin as he read rest of the documents.

"Super cement, able to create super structures rising high enough to reach orbit? Damn, those Indians and Japanese would sell their own mothers to get this tech?" He commented.

"Exo-suit, sounds good, but nothing concrete."

Jack hmm-ed, hawed at the documents and then turned to look at Carter.

"Sam, this list is good. Hell I am glad, we have so many good ideas. But do you know what our biggest issue is?"

"Budget, sir?" Sam knew the restrictions they had, even if they had a working proof of a technology didn't mean, it'll be produced.

"Exactly. We simply can't spend our resources, even with guys back on the Altair use their own resource to create proof of concepts."

Jack tapped on the pad, "Like this exo-suit, even I understand, that kind of technology is not as effective without a proper neuro synaptic connection. Anyone who watched Robotech growing up knows that."

Sam almost chuckled at that, "Sir, I have something else to add."

Samantha slid a small pad towards him. Jack picked it up and started reading.

"You… can do this?"

"I think so, sir. Technically we don't have the technology but I got the basic schematics from the Altair."

Jack looked at her and then at the idea proposed. The idea was simple, but powerful. In front of him, it was a schematics of a Kara kesh, a multipurpose hand device. One of the key features of the device was pulling information from the victim during torture. Sam was proposing to repurpose the technology to create some sort of synaptic transceiver which would help pilot a plane or even a ship.

Mind controlled ships, damn that sounded very sci-fiction. Adding systems and enhancements learned from different Goa'uld, the Tollan and the Altair tech, they'll be able to create plans far, far superior to death gliders.

He looked at her, "Do you think our level of nanotech is good enough for this?"

"Sir, every day we are making new breakthroughs in nano-tech. I believe we'll be able to, at least put this technology on second generation of X-301."

Jack leaned back, as he gave more thoughts on this idea. After few minutes of reading in silence, he looked at her.

"Ok, do it. And Carter? I want it to be encrypted, even if you have to personalize it on individual basis. I don't want anyone else getting access to our technology, take it off world, if you have to."

"Yes sir."

"Remember, our focus is on medical, offensive and defensive technology. Anything else, we can't spend resources on."

Realizing a dismissal for what it is, she saluted and left the room. Leaving Jack to ponder over the new information. There was more information in the pad, more ideas on what to do with that technology. He deleted the information from the pad, knowing Sam would have a secure copy somewhere.

He whistled, even though he was bored, his mood was getting better and better every day. He wasn't surprised with so many ideas from geek squad. With crystal tech and Naquadah, their major bottleneck on computing and power, was not an issue. Now all they needed was a big honking space gun for their fleet of ships.

* * *

"What the…?" R-Jack said, started as he realized they had dropped out of hyperspace. It was barely twenty minutes since they started. Ideas were zipping through his head, he switched on his transceiver.

"Major, prepare for boarding parties. We are out of hyperspace early."

"Yes, sir."

R-Jack started running towards the control room, where Carter would have more information.

"Carter, what's the situation?"

"Sir, we are out of hyperspace. I've isolated a program that I believe Cronus put it there." Carter replied as she kept working through tons of lines of code.

"Paranoid bastard." R-Jack scoffed.

"Indeed sir, but we have other problems now." Carter said and turned to control screen. They could now see a Ha'tak on the screen.

"We are on the fringes of Cronus' territory. I am sending encrypted signals to other ships, this one I believe belongs to Cronus."

R-Jack smirked and looked at her, "You think we can board and capture it?"

"We don't have the brute force tech on this ship sir. I also think, that ship will be heavier armed." She turned to her superior.

"Yeah, that's why I am thinking of boarding it. We go through it, deactivate the artificial gravity and vent the atmo."

"There is a level of inherent security in that system. Without brute forcing, that would be very hard. Unless we dupe them somehow." Carter looked at him.

"Sooo? Gotta play a snake then?" R-Jack wondered, "How long it'll take you to get back into hyperspace."

"I was able to remove the offending piece of code. It'll take another thirty minutes to re-start McKay's power source." Carter said, as she calculated her chances. "I hope others had better luck."

"How about just get into hyperspace and re-start McKay's power source en-route?" R-Jack asked her.

Carter thought for a second, "The improvement in the hyperdrive will help us escape easily. The issue is, it'll take me about five minutes to fix the hyper drive crystals. McKay's module was putting out lot of power to increase the hyperdrive capacity, and dropping out like that overloaded a few of them."

R-Jack shrugged, "Well then, I'll try to give you five minutes."

Answering the other ship's hail, R-Jack posed as a Goa'uld, a minor one serving under Cronus. He bluffed about a mission to capture Apophis' territory. It looked like their ruse worked, but the other Goa'uld still had some suspicion. He had started sweating after a moment, and almost wished R-Teal'c was there to play the Goa'uld, any longer and he would have run out of material. Thankfully, Carter was able to fix the hyperdrive before any kind of engagement took place.

"Cutting close there, Carter?" R-Jack asked as Carter came into the control room. "Any word from others?"

"Yes sir. None of them faced any of the Cronus' patrolling feet. They'll be able to repair and reach Earth as predicted."

* * *

Everyone in the Intelligence department was working overtime, trying to find the source of that transmission. Previous transmission had everyone in tizzy, from lowly peon to the prime minister. Not only they had no idea about the leak of the secret base, but also the content of the transmission was hard to swallow.

An alien artifact, capable of almost instantaneous travel anywhere in the Galaxy. And the worst part of it was, bloody Americans were using it and wreaking havoc all over the place.

Since then, their intelligence had been able to zero on two different bases: one in Cheyenne Mountain, another in Area 51. So it looked like the rumors had more truth to it, as Americans were really researching Alien technology in Area 51.

It was a situation that needed to be handled delicately. From what he knew, the brass was split. On one side they wanted to shake up Americans, on another hand they wanted to take "wait and see" approach.

"Bloody politicians, what's there to wait and see?" He grumbled.

His introspection was called to halt as the operator, once again, barged into his office.

"Sir, we have new transmission." The operator was huffing and puffing, probably due to the content of the transmission.

The commander jumped up and growled, "Then what are you waiting for, an invitation? Show me!"

The operator immediately slid the paper towards him.

"It looks like an address." He was puzzled.

"Yes sir, this is one of our old base, we are not currently using." The operator stammered out.

"Get the area secured. I'll be personally seeing through this operation."

After a few seconds of silence, "Don't forget to get some of our technicians, and engineers. If we are dealing with Alien technology, then we might need them."

* * *

Captain Carter's presentation was interrupted by the loud klaxon.

General Hammond almost jumped out of his seat, "What the…? There are no authorized missions and no one's due back today."

The group runs towards their control center. The SGC missions were scrubbed until all of their assets were back in the play.

"Carter, you think its our Android copies?" Jack asked Samantha.

"I doubt it sir. They would have dialed Altair first." Samantha's reply was more to the tune of current SOP for Altair. Altair's dialing address were completely scrubbed from the SGC computers. They didn't want anything to link back to that base.

Female technician turned to the General Hammond, "Sir, We have an inbound traveler. No SG signal code."

As the iris closed, the PA system announced about the unauthorized traveler. As the command watched, the wormhole disengaged and iris opened up without any indication that anyone came through.

General Hammond ordered Captain Carter to investigate the issue and soon enough, they were sitting in the briefing room.

"There was no organic residue, but they did pick up a faint nuclear signature. Traces of iridium." Captain Carter explained.

Daniel recognized the element, "Iridium. That's the radioactive stuff we put in the Sagan Institute box on Cimmeria."

Carter was impressed, Daniel often remembered odd things. "You got it. I wanted it there so it would leave a very recognizable signature and…"

Jack interrupted the conversation, "Weren't the locals supposed to give that box to…Thor? Whoever, whatever he is."

"We assume he's a member of the Asgard, an extremely advanced culture." Teal'c answered stoically.

Jack just shrugged and pointed out, "The fact of the matter is, we really don't know."

"The Asgard must've gotten the box and sent an answer. General, we have to respond before they leave." Daniel looked excited about that thought. The man was always too excitable about meeting new civilizations.

A thought came to Jack and he hesitated a little, "Um, you all know I take great pride in my title as Mr. Positive. However, we did destroy their de-Goa'ulding thing. Might not they look unkindly on that?"

"We did that to save Teal'c. I'm sure the Asgard didn't expect to trap a Jaffa who isn't an enemy. I'm sure they'd understand." Daniel defended his point. "I still think, we should send a probe."

When everybody looked at the General, he relented, "All right, we'll send a probe though at 1300 hours. If everything checks out, you have a go."

* * *

The probe showed an invasion taking place on the Cimmeria. It was horrible feeling, for the SG1 as they were the one who destroyed their only defense from the Goa'uld. They were now in the briefing room, trying to convince the General to help them.

"General, if we did screw up their world, we should take a little responsibility for fixing it, don't you think?" Jack argued, it was their mistake and they should at least try to fix it.

General sighed and understood their point, but still it was not easy, "I understand that. But let me play devil's advocate for a moment here. It's not our world. Is it really any of our concern?"

Teal'c stepped forward, "The destruction of the hammer device to save my life may have caused this. If so, I am responsible."

Jack also stepped forward, "Sir I gave the order."

Daniel also decided to share the blame, "I fired the staff at the machine."

Carter sheepishly stepped forward, "I was… there?" Her statement sounded like a question, it's not like she could stop her superior and a civilian.

Hammond looked at them with exasperated expression, "All right. But keep your heads up on this one."

Jack saluted, "Yes sir."

* * *

"No hostiles in sight, sir." Captain Carter said.

Stepping to the DHD, Carter bent down to look at one of the Cimmerian victims. Teal'c checked out the dead Jaffa, while Daniel went over to the destroyed Thor's Hammer.

O'Neill looked around and behind the Stargate, "Holy…"

Just over the rise, there was a pyramid under construction. He immediately switched on his transceiver and connects with the SGC Command.

"General, I can see a pyramid under construction. I'd recommend to get our Android copies and few more teams, and couple of their brute force tech."

"All right, Jack. I'll do that and God speed."

Jack snapped his gun at the noise, and noticed Gairwyn coming out of the bushes.

"Gairwyn." Daniel looked at her.

"You returned! Kendra said you'd come. She never doubted it." Gairwyn sounded hysteric, and she had every reason to.

Carter asked her, "What happened?"

"We thought it was Ragnarock." Gairwyn explained.

"That's the Norse Armageddon. The end of the world." As always Daniel explained for the team.

Gairwyn shivered, remembering what happened, "here was fire in the heavens. Five or six bursts in the sky in a straight line. But no sound. Then we heard an evil thunder and a great metal point came through the clouds.

"A Ha'tak." Teal'c was on the point.

Gairwyn turned to Teal'c, "Yes. Kendra knew it was the Etins, even before the burning and killing started. Our village is gone and most of our farms."

"You said Kendra knew we'd come. How?" Daniel asked her.

"She gave me a box. She said to fly it through the portal. She said you'd know what it meant. The cost of sending it was great." Gairwyn was almost sobbing as she looked around.

"The men who died here?" Carter's voice was soft and she understood.

"My husband and his brothers." Gairwyn moved towards one of the bodies. They were interrupted by a staff blast. Jack lobbed the grenade towards the Jaffa, eliminating them.

"We should move and hide." Jack spoke to the team.

The team played hide and seek with the Jaffa, and losing them in the process. Jack realized, they'd need more than just couple of teams. Majority of their Android forces were en-route, somewhere in hyperspace. He wondered if the brass would allow for more copies, he hoped they did.

* * *

Finding out about the death of Kendra was a blow to the team. Samantha picked up the ribbon device that was placed outside the former host's grave. She had tested out those things, thanks to Jolinar, she knew she could use it.

Holding a glowing device, she nodded to herself. "Yes, this would help a little."

"You possess the power!" Gairwyn exclaimed.

Jack looked over at them, "We should find a place that's a little less public. We need to wait, until we get some back up."

Almost as he said, his communicator pinged and he switched it on.

"Colonel, we have secured the gate." Jack cringed at hearing R-Mckay's voice. Why was he contacting him, what about any of their teams?

"Mckay." Jack growled, "I hope there are more teams than just you."

"Ah... Colonel." Mckay stammered, "We had to replicate few more android teams."

Before he could speak further, he was stopped by Jack, "Mckay, I want to talk to any of the SG team members present."

"Colonel, this is Major Mclaine. Mckay wanted to update you on the Ha'tak in the orbit and more tech."

Jack sighed, "Good Major, I am sending you our current coordinates. Keep as many teams as needed for boarding action and securing the gate. Send the rest of them towards us. We need to eliminate hostiles on the ground.'

"Acknowledged sir." Major Mclaine said, and started splitting his teams. "We'll get more back up from the home base to ensure the gate security on this end."

Jack switched the communicator off and turned to the team, "The backup's here. We'll wait for our teams and the plan the attack on the ground."

* * *

During the conversation, Jack and the team found out about the "the Hall of Thor's might". Jack decided to split the team and get access to this hall and rest of the teams would spend hunting down as many Jaffa. This will be co-ordinated action with the Ha'tak boarding teams, trying to cause as much confusion as possible in Jaffa's rank.

Olaf, one of the mighty Cimmerian guided them towards a Jaffa patrol path.

Jack looked in the distance, there were three partial pyramids, under construction, with troops of Jaffa everywhere.

Jack looked at the Jaffa and then Hands his binocular to Teal'c

"What's with the Jaffa? Recognize them?" He asked Teal'c.

Teal'c nodded in response and said, "They are Horus. They guard the family of Ra. These probably guard the Goa'uld Heru- Ur."

He continued his explanation, "He is a very powerful System Lord. Much feared, even among Goa'uld. He is a conqueror. He eliminates all who dare tread in his shadow. Including other Goa'uld."

"Damn it…" as Jack noticed Olaf with the armored Jaffa. Among the armored Jaffa, there was one with the golden armor with his helmet raised, looked at the Olaf.

"Kneel before you god." He shouts at Olaf.

Olaf was defiant, he wasn't afraid of the false god.

"God is Thor. He taught us to stand as equals! Agh!" He exclaimed and Jack had to admire the man's courage.

He roared at the fool, "Your god cannot help you now. Only I can."

They watched as his helmet disengaged and now they could see his face.

"O'Neill, that is Herur-ur." Teal'c recognized him.

Jack grimaced, knowing what was going to happen, "Captain." He turned to one of the team members, "We'll be taking down Herur-ur and his Jaffa. Get a sniper on him."

Captain acknowledge and signaled to his team. One of the member raised started maneuvering for the right position. He had a rifle, which Jack didn't recognized.

Jack switched on his communicator, "McKay, we are running out of time. Herur-ur is front of us. I want teams moving in."

"Almost done.' Mckay replied, "And done, we are ready to move Colonel."

Jack signal to the sniper and he watched as the bullet ripped Herrur-ur's head and killed the Jaffa behind him.

"What the…?" He snapped out, by the noise of the weapon firing.

In matter of seconds, Herrur-ur and his Jaffa were ripped apart. Jack was surprised Olaf was calm, standing in the gore and remains of the Jaffa.

Captain smirked, "They were able to miniaturize the rail gun with nano-tech."

Jack nodded dumbly, what could he say to that. He looked at Teal'c, even he looked stumped.

Jack grinned, "well then Captain, you have my permission to give them hell."

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed, those platforms in the valley are landing pedestals for the Motherships. They will most likely arrive very soon and contain large numbers of death gliders."

The Captain nodded, "Sir, we have more than enough ammunition, we'll take care of as many Jaffa as possible."

Jack nodded and signaled Teal'c to move.

"I just hope Carter and Daniel were able to find Thor's Hall. Even if we capture the Ha'tak in the orbit, we'll have to fight our way out."

"Indeed."

* * *

They had secured the area, and now he was looking at the building on the address.

"Sir, it's secured and…" The intelligence personal trailed off.

"What?" The Commander was irritated by his incompetent staff.

"Eh, sir, it's better if you see it yourself." The operator said.

Commander growled and started walking towards the warehouse. This address was some distance from the city, few abandoned warehouses and nothing else.

When he reached inside, his jaw dropped at the sight of it.

"What is …" He prayed to god, it was not what he thought it was.

"Sir, the geeks confirmed it. It's a spaceship." The operator exclaimed with excitement.

"Our analysts suggest that it was probably piloted recently by our anonymous friend. Last time this base was used about couple of years ago."

"A space ship. A god damn spaceship." Commander was floored. He wondered for a second, why would anyone give them a ship.

"Does it work?" He turned to his aide.

"Yes sir, our team checked the interior, and there is a keyboard on the control panel with a list of commands to pilot this ship."

"A keyboard?"

"Yes sir. Our experts says, it's to interface with the alien technology. This ship is called Tel'tac…" the aide looked at the memo, "by the alien Go - a - uld. A snake like parasitic alien."

"Jesus, Joseph and Mary." The commander swore, still not quite able to fathom the thought of Alien space ship. Even though they had enough information on the Alien artifacts, but seeing it in front of you, was another story.

He raised the elephant in the room, "I have only one question. Why would anyone share such a technology with us?"

As expected, he got no answer. If they were given a technology like this, then things are coming, something far more dangerous. He doubted, they could fight the Aliens in this little dingy looking thing.

* * *

Captain Carter and Daniel were able to contact Thor and get help. Jack was glad that they were able to capture the Ha'tak before Thor came.

He chuckled, not only they were able to kill another snake but also capture two more Ha'tak. He was surprised, how fast Thor took care of the Jaffa and those half-finished pyramids. He then sobered, remembering the few deaths at the hands of the Jaffa. They had brought as many SG teams and Androids as they could.

Like previous missions, Androids took over the Ha'tak capturing mission and rest of the teams were back-up. The casualties this time were lot more serious. Even if their magical goop could almost revive the person, but it couldn't grow hands or feet. There were many in teams who lost their limbs, and unfortunately there couldn't help them.

R-teams were back with all of their haul. That was good news, now they could somewhat defend a small attack in the solar system. Just a small hiccup created by Cronus' paranoia, they were safe and sound. The Android engineer spent sixteen days of travel to comb through the systems, trying to find any other hidden passengers. So far, it was safe.

Jack looked up at the door and knocked. General had called him for a meeting.

He saluted and took the offered seat. He noticed, General was quite serious, must be some bad news.

"Jack, I have no idea how I am going to explain this."

General Hammond spoke and then paused, trying to collect his thoughts, "The Joint Chiefs decided to cut down on the SGC operation."

Jack almost jumped out of his chair, "What the, sir? WHY? I mean Why now we're even bringing in far more technology than we did last year?"

General sighed and nodded, "Yes, you are. And I agree with this decision."

Jack had no idea what to say to that. He at least expected General to go through with his plans.

General raised his hand to stop him from talking, "I agree because it makes sense. Thanks to your robo copies and other teams, we now have access to more than enough technology."

"We are cutting down SGC operations because, the high command is diverting all of their resources towards training and creating more space ships."

"But sir, Carter told you, we'll be able to make ships in about two years."

"I know, Jack. Do you realize we barely have enough people to crew all the ships in the system?"

"What about asking for Altair's help?"

"They are not allowing any of the android copies on the ships. It makes no sense, but they are planning to avoid crewing with androids."

Jack wiped his face in frustration.

"What now, sir?"

General leaned back on his chair, looked at him, "I realize you are disappointed, Jack. But, this Stargate is an entry point to our planet. With this help of space ships, we'll be surveying the systems closer to us, create our own production and mining facilities. I have to recall all the members from the Altair. Though we are keeping an off world base for Alpha and beta sites."

"That makes no sense." Jack argued, and it didn't.

General Chuckled, "I know, but we do what our bosses tells us. Like I said, we are putting all of our resources on our current assets. This site will be used as a gateway to our Alpha and Beta sites. I am thinking of having our Altair members to work on the side, explore the galaxy and keep an eye for us."

He shrugged, "We can't stop them, and technically they aren't affiliated with us."

"Is that why, you tried to keep both bases separate? Did you expect something like this?"

General was silent for few seconds, "I didn't expect something like this. Well at least, I didn't expect us to succeed in this manner."

He chuckled ruefully, "I was getting used to the sword of damocles hanging over our heads. Brass wants to bunker down and secure our systems. I was able to swing the vote for having a constant presence and connection to outside galaxy. It would be extremely foolish of us to completely disconnect ourselves from the outside."

"We were lucky with Daniel bringing us the news of invasion. I don't think Apophis is done with us."

"Right now we are going to have ten active teams, just like last year. Instead of acquiring technology, it's now acquiring intelligence and allies. Technology is third on this list. The frequency of the outbound travel is going to be reduced."

Jack understood that, even if he thought the idea of cutting down operations on the gate was stupid. They now had the technology, it'd be better if they master it.

"Army and Navy, both wants the piece of this pie. So our budget increased, but again most of its not coming to us." General Hammond leaned back as he looked at his second in command.

"Half of our teams will now contain members from Army. Navy isn't as enthused about this operation. They want in on the ship building projects."

Jack nodded, surprised at this bit of news, and sighed, "Army Black ops will help. Their knowledge on the ground is going to be valuable. Even then, replacing experienced teams..."

He trailed off, "Sir, you talked about intelligence. Are they crashing this party too?"

General shook his head, "Right now. No. For the future, I'd expect them too."

Jack wasn't happy with this news, though he thanked god, he had other plans in the fire, so to speak.

* * *

**Tech List for SGC Earth :**

**Hat'ak Motherships** \- 6 (4 in the systems from Cronus and 2 more stolen from Herur-ur)

**Death Gliders** \- 600 (Sixty Wings in total - 10 gliders per wing)

**Tel'tak** \- 12 (two Teltak per Mothership)

**Alkesh** \- 10 (stolen from Cronus)

**Goa'uld Constructor** \- 6 (every mother ship carries one - 1 stolen from Ansgar is upgraded with Tollan engineering)

**Sarcophagus** \- Finally they found it on Herur-ur's ship

**Staff, Zats and stun Grenade** \- Countless - They could equip their forces.

**Fusion based reactor** \- Improved by Sammy and Tollan Engineers.

**De-Goa'ulding syringe** \- Tokra tech for removing Goa'uld from their host without harming them.

**Brute Forcing Ring transportation** \- Improved by Mckay, based on Tollan ideas for improvement

**Portable rail gun** \- New weapon designed by the engineers on the Altair.

**Magical goop** \- So far they've been using as healing goop.

**\- Tech List for SGC Altair : -**

**Harlan Tech** \- Cloning tech and anything his people had. Mostly low level of nano technology.

**Tollan Tech** \- Sammy got it from Tollan Engineer during the rescue mission.

**Crystal Tech** \- Improved from Goa'uld tech by Tollan engineers during the rescue mission.

**Hyperdrive** \- Improved from Goa'uld tech by Tollan engineers during the rescue mission.

**Power source** \- Improved from Goa'uld (and Tollan tech) tech by Tollan engineers during the rescue mission.

**Linea's Tech -** Based on Cold fusion and Bio technology.

**Ring transportation** \- Improved from Goa'uld tech by Tollan engineers during the rescue mission.

**Goauld Tech** \- Complete schematics from their technology, copied from Jolinar and Ashrack's genetic memory. (Altair is not sharing this tech with SGC-Earth.)

**De-Goa'ulding syringe** \- Tokra tech for removing Goa'uld from their host without harming them.

**Brute Forcing Ring transportation** \- Improved by Mckay, based on Tollan ideas for improvement.

**Portable rail gun** \- New weapon designed by the engineers on the Altair. (Check my Profile for Weapon Link)

**Tollan phasing device** \- 6 of them.

**Magical goop** \- So far they've been using as healing goop.

I might be missing a few of those. I'll edit this list as needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** \- SGC Franchise and characters are not my creation. I don't own SGC, Character, Story or Franchise in any manner. This is a work of Fanfiction and I make no money from this whatsoever.

**NOTE: **stephenopolos helped me provide another set of eyes during editing of this chapter. He also provided me that News bit later in the scene. Thanks to him, it now looks better.

* * *

Unknown saboteurs and hijackers, invading his domain, the audacity of it. He was Cronus, worshiped as a god on over sixty planets. His thoughts for the moment were consumed with the burning question, who dared invade his domain.

That was all he could think about. He wasn't worried about theft of the resources. Resources could be gathered, it's the knowledge about his territory that was valuable. Someone now knew about his crown jewel of Trinium production.

To say he was furious, would be an understatement. In front of him, a few of the Jaffa who were responsible for the security were writhing on the floor. Their punishment, death by removal of the symbiote - the harshest penalty for any Jaffa.

He sat down on his throne and signaled to an attendant to remove these scum from his presence.

"Who dared to invade my planets?" Cronus once again wondered. One of his master Jaffa had gone on the ground and produced evidence for this invasion. They came from the Chappai and then somehow manage to infiltrate and control the Hat'ak.

He also produced small, deformed metal slugs. A kind of ballistic weapon? Primitive, but surprisingly effective. A primitive society, though, could never capture his ships.

This meant sabotage from within. Any of the minor Goa'uld working for him, wouldn't ally themselves with a primitive society.

"It must be a Tok'ra then!" he exploded in anger. They had been thorn in his side for centuries. It seemed to him, the Tok'ra were not only changing their tactics, but had also decided to ally themselves with a primitive civilization. He scoffed, only they would choose to sully themselves with the dregs of the galaxy.

His ashrak agent, he sent after one of them, didn't report back. Compromised maybe? He wasn't that worried about the agent, though, he could always get more where that one came from. These Tok'ra scum, though, felt like any other goa'uld, it was so hard to identify them. He needed a plan to deal with them and their new allies.

"Bring me Nirrti."

* * *

R-Jack wasn't surprised by the news from SGC-Earth. In many ways, it was a sound decision, they needed to master what they already had. While also continuing to explore if only so they had some advance warning when it came to other advanced and potentially hostile civilizations.

Their people on Altair were coming up new inventions almost on daily basis.

He'd heard some whispers among few engineers about a holodeck in the works. He had no idea if they'd succeeded with the project yet, but it seemed like cool idea.

Scaling down SGC-Earth's operation wouldn't hit them as hard, they had copied all of their workforce. With Android strength, they were moving quickly with any kind of heavy world load. Harlan was happy with the increased workforce from the many people on his base, but he also ran them hard, fixing and updating things as needed.

SG-Altair was being re-tasked to handle the exploration part of the SGC's old job description, while SGC-Earth would focus more on gathering Naquadah and Trinium from currently known deposits. Once again, SG-Altair had been lucky. They bumped into princess Shyla and her father who was playing "the god slayer".

They gained another sarcophagus, which geeks were very happy to rip it apart to see how it worked. The only other interesting thing they found was about degrading nature of sarcophagus, confirming what they already suspected from the Tok'ra Jolinar's memories.

"Maybe, we should keep it away from our politicians. Though I doubt they could be that much more corrupt than they already are," R-Jack chuckled at his own joke.

From what Jack had told him, both the Navy and the Army were moving quickly, SGC operations was still in Air force hands. He'd let Jack handle and worry about whatever was happening Earth-side. This planet, was their R&amp;D cum new SG Command. He was itching for more action oriented missions.

Speaking of the new command, he was wondering about Tok'ra, they would be coming soon. Thankfully, they were almost done with upgrading the whole place. Harlan's people had their own version of a matter constructor, which Sammy upgraded from her work on the Goa'uld constructor. If they had to spit shine the whole damn place, they'd do it and make it look like brand new.

"Hmm… maybe I should send few androids to that Keeper's world?" R-Jack wondered, as long as they don't appear to be associated with the people who freed the natives, keeper shouldn't mind talking to them.

* * *

Anise stepped out of the puddle, her keen eyes and scientific mind noticed the details the rest of her team would probably miss. At least, these people understood the need of secrecy and security. She was then led into a medical chamber and asked to lay on a bed.

She noticed as the bed was scanning, these people from the Altair had holographic technology. At first she thought, they were putting on a show for her, but she was surprised at the detail of information this hologram was providing to the medical personnel. While holographic technology in general wasn't such a big deal, the detail from the scan left her feeling naked.

"Ms. Anise, we have finished with the process. You can get up." The medical personal turned to her.

"Thank you. I am impressed at your level of technology." She turned to the personnel, who just nodded and smiled.

'Not much for conversation? Probably they were told not to.' Anise wondered as she was, once again led by one of the security officer.

Not a minute later, she reached the meeting room, where the diplomatic team was already there. One of their people got up and welcomed her.

"Ms. Anise, we are glad you are here. I believe, this will be a good start for our group." He said and signaled to one of his teammate.

"As we promised, this is Jolinar and one of the ashrak we captured, assigned by Cronus to kill her both of which we've placed in stasis." He explained as she could see two labeled stasis containers. She was surprised at this gesture, of course they had negotiated Jolinar's release.

"I am surprised…" she was interrupted by the diplomat.

"Surprised that we are giving her away easily?" he shrugged, "We have no intention of keeping Jolinar here. Your people have been a thorn in the Goa'uld sides for centuries. We appreciate that."

This was what their people were initially worried about, dealing with less advanced civilization had their own issues. They often tend to manipulate situations to their favor.

Anise nodded, and then wondered about the deal, "So you want me to use tunneling technology to create a hidden base for you?"

"That's right. Our world is dead, so there is a need to create a secure underground bunker for expansion." He said as he slid the tablet to her, "These are our estimates, which are pretty similar to what we gave your council. There are few changes here and there, nothing big."

Anise looked over at the layout, and was impressed with the plan. She could see, why these people weren't as impressed with Goa'uld tech. They didn't want any of the Goa'uld technology, what they really wanted were the Tok'ra tunneling crystals. Their tunneling tech was quite versatile. You could easily create a network of underground structure, no matter the size. And the biggest advantage was, the natural compounds used in the tunnel walls made it hard to find this network with Goa'uld sensor technology.

The plan in front of her would be able to house at least a few thousand people comfortably, creating multiple networks and bases.

She looked up at the team in front of her, "I'll have to input this blueprint and then it'll take few hours to manufacture and activate the crystals."

"That's great, Ms. Anise. On the behalf of our people, I thank you." He said and bow slightly in respect.

* * *

Anise was gone, R-Jack looked at the tunnels, created by her. It also create a sort of super structure, able to handle high level of bombardment, well unless someone sabotaged it.

He turned to Carter, "what do you think of this technology?"

Carter looked up from her laptop, "Sir, its everything we thought it would be and more."

"Oh really?"

"It does more than just tunneling, there is also a limited amount of sensing capabilities. You wouldn't want to dig through a vein of Naquadah or any of the other volatile elements."

R-Jack looked startled at that, "Do you mean we can use them as a sensor for mining?"

Carter nodded, "Something like that. It won't do the mining by itself, but you can sweep it for raw material. It's better and deeper than any scan provided by any of the normal Goa'uld technology."

"What about mining itself?"

"Sir, Harlan's people has that kind of tech, a nano-tech. A couple of our engineers are working over time to improve it."

R-Jack just hummed, as they walked towards the meeting room.

"Any news on the spaceship front?" He asked her.

"We've finalized the design for space fighters. From the design, we should be able to launch it through the Stargate too." Carter explained.

"Specs?"

"Limited shielding, surface to space capabilities, plasma weapons, and options for either rail-gun or hyperdrive. At least at first it's only railgun addition."

"What do you mean?"

"We are trying to miniaturize the hyperdrive, able to hop around in the solar system. Right now, I don't think the first generation of our fighters will have it." She explained.

"Don't railgun have better range and speed than plasma weapons? Those things are deadly." R-Jack remembered the way that snipe shot ripped Herur-ur apart.

"But they do require ammunitions sir."

"Ah, there's that." He agreed.

"We are trying to work on increasing range effectiveness of plasma weapons, so far we have far too many irons in the fire, sir."

"What about matter constructors? You think you can turn one into something with big and with massive production capabilities?" He said, as he opened the door to the meeting room, noticing most of his brain trust was here.

"I think we'll able to produce fighters earlier than planned. Our constant tinkering of matter constructors, we've improved them a lot." She said as she took her chair.

R-Mckay interjected, "Yeah, if we can improve on Altair's matter re-constructors, we should be able to reconstruct new stuff from old. There will be some limits though."

"What kinds?"

"Well, there will no turning lead into gold or something silly like that."

"I understand that part, Mckay." R-Jack glared at him, "I am more interested in something like we put old fighters in, add more material and it comes out as brand new."

Carter interjected before R-Mckay could piss off R-Jack anymore, "That would be too complex, maybe ten years down the line… not now. What we should be able to do, is create frame structure or other parts pretty much in bulk."

"How much time to assemble a fighter?"

Carter looked thoughtful for a second, "Somewhere around a week. We should be able to cut that time down as we improve this technology?"

R-Jack was almost on the edge of his chair, "Are you telling me you can do it in a week?"

Carter shook her head in negative, "Not right now, sir. We are improving this technology as much we can. Adapting parts of Goa'uld and Tollan tech will take some time. In couple of months, we should be able to do it."

R-Jack leaned back on his chair, this was good news. If they could do it in couple of months…

"What can you guys do, to hurry it up?"

R-Mckay stopped it, "um-hmmm… not possible. We'll have to take this tech through multiple tests. You don't want fighter to fall apart in the space, do you? Doesn't matter how many resources you throw at it. Without taking the time to understand the underlying engineering principles, You'll only over complicate it."

Carter also nodded, "I agree, sir. Though I recommend to work on our anti-Ha'tak technology or strategy."

"Transphasic torpedoes?" Mckay smirked at her.

Carter rolled her eyes, "Tollan tech is encrypted, I doubt we'll be able to break it anytime soon. They are good."

"What about bigger yield explosive with Naquadah?" R-Jack had to ask about that.

"Not good enough. Even with our current knowledge, creating high enough yield to break through the shield, not possible. The ones we threw at Apophis ship, they were good enough, and we could throw those at him all day long without any result."

R-Jack nodded, "Well, I'll let you guys think about bypassing this shields. Go through our database, see and find any solutions for this."

R-Mckay muttered, "It's not like we have a magic wand we can wave around everytime you ask and we say abracadbra."

"I heard that Mckay." R-Jack turned and said, getting a flinch from Mckay.

* * *

Breaking News:

"ESA president Jacobi announced this morning a new economic initiative to create the infrastructure on earth to support exploration of the asteroid belt aimed at obtaining rare earth resources via asteroid mining. Sources within the president's office say several cash prizes have been set for successful development of key technologies."

"Britain's own Prime Minister had this to say:"

The image on the screen switched to Tony Blair giving a statement to the press.

"Developing this technology is key for the continued economic stability and security of the United Kingdom. My office is ready to issue tax breaks and research grants through the Royal institute for science, for the individuals and corporations that help us reach this goal in the next five years."

The screen switched back to the reporter.

"The ministers statement has received harsh criticism by political opponents and governmental advisor's, opposition party member Percival Dwyer had this to say, 'this policy move by the MP's office is unaffordable and a distraction from the ongoing financial situation in Southeast Asia.' He went on to criticize the ministers five year goal for this planned space exploration project."

"This is Kate Lockewell with BBC Air 3 news."

Switching to the newsroom:

"Thanks Kate, the future is looking bright, in other news, the Minister's announcement was met by a sharp rise in the stock market index for commercial interests in space exploration. We go now to market analyst James Thomas, James?"

"I still believe, we shouldn't have let the cat out of the bag, sir." The aide switched the TV off and turned towards his seniors.

In the room, pretty much every single person on who's who list of spooks were there. The biggest gathering of British spies, the aide almost snickered at the thought.

"Son, that man is a political shark, he's planning for long term." One of the senior spook said to him.

"Indeed, politicians never looked at space exploration because not only it's costly but there is no guarantee." Another member spoke, as he pointed at the folder marked "Space Exploration", "There is no 'If", rather 'when' he'll succeed. With a working spaceship, its only a matter of time."

"Adding a noted feminist and so-so scientist to this list will appeal to women's group." He continued, "Politics is all about manipulating the public opinion, it doesn't take much to sway a women's opinion anyway."

Rest of the room chuckled at his dry comment.

"He pretty much ensured his place in the history books for next few hundred years. We are the first, the only one to take initiative when the world expected Americans to do something like this. Even in the worst case scenario, they'll never be able to disclose their SGC operation to the public."

"And it's our job to ensure that it stays that way." He looked at his counterparts in the room.

* * *

Another dead planet, how many dead planet they came across? R-Jack wondered about that for a second, he sighed or he would have if he could breathe in here. This is why SGC-Earth had passed this exploration mission to Altair, they'd be able to explore more in short time.

After getting fit with some sort of internal communicator, at least they could contact with each other in vacuum. He decided to get every android fitted with this technology.

"Anybody home?"

"Jack, it may as well be the moon out here. If there ever was anybody home, they've been gone a hundred thousand years or more." Daniel (R-Daniel) spoke on his communicator, "and with our internal communication, I doubt anyone can listen to you."

BigT (R-Teal'c) spoke, "This world is definitely Tal'ac. Though it once supported life, it is now extinct."

Carter (R-Sam2) commented, "Well, the probe picked up an EM source coming from something."

"My guess…that thing." R-Jack shined his light upon a small globe like structure on top of a pedestal. R-SG1 walks towards it as Carter confirmed it as a source for EM.

"Are we in danger?" R-Jack wondered for a sec.

Carter replied, looking at the device, "No sir, I don't think so. Not at the moment. But, I mean this is incredible. If Daniel is right, this artifact has been doing this since Neanderthals were still a dominant species on earth."

"Ah, that takes me back." R-Jack almost rolled his eyes, almost every civilization that was up and running when their ancestors were living on trees and flinging poo around.

R-Daniel exclaimed, "Look at this writing of some kind, it's so tiny."

Carter spoke, "Well, it's maintaining an interior temperature of thirty three degrees Fahrenheit, it's generating an electromagnetic field and emitting small amounts of alpha, gamma, and delta radiation."

R-Jack deadpanned at Carter, who tended to forget important things, like ay survival, with hi-tech around, "Well, I know that. Why does it do that? I'm trying to make a threat assessment here, Captain."

Carter looked at him and said, "I don't know what it is, sir. But it's got a power source more advanced than anything we've come across, including the Goa'uld."

Danny connected the dots for them, "It's a time capsule. Well, that's an educated guess, but imagine your civilization is facing a major cataclysm. The end is coming, you know it. Wouldn't you leave something behind? Something that told everyone that came after you who you were."

For the next few minutes, they deliberated on taking it back or not. Even though they had good amount of tech back home, but getting another tech base from completely different civilization might open new avenues for them.

"That's it, guys. Let's go" R-Jack said, as we walked to the globe and picked it up.

"Move…" As he took next stepped, he convulsed and almost fell down.

"Sir, are you alright?" Carter was wary of whatever happened to R-Jack. It would not be a coincidence, the moment he touched that globe, he almost fell down.

"This is truly a strange feeling…" She heard R-Jack's voice, which sounded a little different.

"Colonel?"

"Yes, he is here." R-Jack/Alien said.

Now she was sure, R-Jack was infected with Alien device, she raised her gun towards him.

"Are you the alien entity from that globe?"

R-Jack tilted his head, like he was thinking, "Yes, we are."

That was interesting form of representing himself or herself or it.

"God above, I hope we are not facing borg here. That's all we need." Carter thought with a little trepidation.

R-Daniel took a step forward, "If Jack is in here, then you should know we mean you no harm."

"You awoke us."

"We were not aware of your existence." R-Daniel said.

"Millennia ago our world was dying. We could no longer live there. For this reason, we created the orb." R-Jack said.

"Where you slept for a hundred thousand years." R-Daniel finished the explanation.

"Yes Daniel."

"Waiting for someone to come along, like us, and take you through the Stargate." R-Daniel continued with his explanation.

"With connecting to this artificial body, you awoke us." R-Jack said as he looked at his hands.

"What is your goal?" Carter decided to get to the matter of things.

"So it was written on the orb. Once exposed to the atmosphere of a living world, we'll multiply and recreate our civilization."

R-Daniel was quick to answer, "If you let Jack go, we'll take you to a place, its primordial, lots of oxygen and sunlight. Perfect for you to grow."

"For what reason?"

"Jack is our friend, we want him to survive and we want you to survive as well."

R-Jack/Alien deliberated for some time.

"Very well. Take us to the planet."

R-Daniel turned to Carter, "We can take them to P4G-881."

"Of course." Carter exclaimed.

The team walked towards the Stargate and dialed the address. R-Jack turned towards Carter and sent a metal spike towards her, snatching her laptop in the bag. The team raised their guns towards R-Jack/Alien.

"Like we agreed and negotiated with Jack. Here is something we'll give your people."

Carter was surprised for a second, "Are you in contact with Jack? Negotiating?"

R-Jack/Alien looked at her, "Yes we are. And..." He hesitated for a second. "He is irritating."

As he said that, R-Jack pushed the orb through the event horizon.

"Wow, sir."

"Don't say it Carter."

"Yeah, it's not just us, he can irritate." R-Daniel commented as he laughed.

"Like I said, don't say it."

* * *

**Tech List (Combined):**

**Hat'ak Motherships (SGC - Earth)** \- 6 (4 in the systems from Cronus and 2 more stolen from Herur-ur)

**Death Gliders** **(SGC - Earth)** \- 720 (12 wings/Hat'ak - 72 Wings in total - 10 gliders per wing)

**Tel'tak** **(SGC - Earth)** \- 12 (two Teltak per Mothership)

**Alkesh ****(SGC - Earth)** \- 10 (stolen from Cronus)

**Goa'uld Constructor** **(SGC - Earth/Altair)** \- 6 (every mother ship carries one - 1 stolen from Ansgar is upgraded with Tollan engineering)

**Sarcophagus ****(SGC - Earth)** \- 2 - Herur-ur's ship and Princess Shyla

**Staff, Zats and stun Grenade ****(SGC - Earth/Altair)** \- Countless - They could equip their forces.

**De-Goa'ulding syringe ****(SGC - Earth/Altair)** \- Tokra tech for removing Goa'uld from their host without harming them.

**Brute Forcing Ring transportation** **SGC - Earth/Altair)**\- Improved by Mckay, based on Tollan ideas for improvement

**Portable rail gun ****(SGC - Earth/Altair)** \- New weapon designed by the engineers on the Altair.

The design for this weapon - art/comics-compact-rifle-184258110

**Magical goop ****(SGC - Earth/Altair)**\- So far they've been using as healing goop.

**Fusion based reactor ****(SGC - Earth/Altair)**\- Improved by Sammy and Tollan Engineers.

**Harlan Tech (SGC Altair)**\- Cloning tech and anything his people had. Mostly low level of nano technology.

**Tollan Tech ****(SGC Altair)** \- Sammy got it from Tollan Engineer during the rescue mission.

**Crystal Tech ****(SGC Altair/Earth)** \- Improved from Goa'uld tech by Tollan engineers during the rescue mission.

**Linea's Tech ****(SGC Altair)**\- Based on Cold fusion and Bio technology.

**Hyperdrive** **(SGC Altair/Earth)**\- Improved from Goa'uld tech by Tollan engineers during the rescue mission.

**Power source ****(SGC Altair)** \- Improved from Goa'uld (and Tollan tech) tech by Tollan engineers during the rescue mission.

**Ring transportation** \- Improved from Goa'uld tech by Tollan engineers during the rescue mission.

**Goauld Tech ****(SGC Altair)** \- Complete schematics from their technology, copied from Jolinar and Ashrack's genetic memory. (Altair is not sharing this tech with SGC-Earth.)

**Tollan phasing device ****(SGC Altair)** \- 6 of them.

**Portable Shields (SGC Altair/Earlth)** (used in Cronus raid missions)

**Internal Communicators (SGC Altair)** Only for Androids.

**Space Fighters (Vipers - SGC Altair )** \- In process Design from Battlestar galatica Viper. Short enough wingspan to dive through stargate. wiki/Viper_Mark_II

I might be missing a few of those. I'll edit this list as needed.


End file.
